Prom !
by darkness wasted
Summary: Amy is new at school. She meets everyone including Shadow. She and him become good friends. But they both have hidden the fact they like each other a lot! Senior year and it's prom week! What will happen! Review and Enjoy! Story's better!
1. Panny High

Panny High

Panny High

Sonic was the superstar champ of every sport at his school. While being cheered on about winning the race he notices a new girl he hasn't seen before.

"Thanks guys….but I need….to meet someone right…..now." Sonic said speeding off.

The pink female was looking up and down the school hallway. The walls were painted and ugly shade of tan. The lockers were also grey and ugly too. She had a slip in one hand and loads of books on the other. Her backpack was full of stuff too. She looked like a freshman but really she was a junior like Sonic.

"Hell hotness!" A green bird said coming up to her. Amy looked and was disgusted. Only five minutes at Panny High and she was already getting hit on.

"Hey! I saw her first bill!" An orange hedgehog said.

Amy was nervous. She was backing away and was at the edge of the stairs. She backed away more and she fell.

"I got ya!" Someone said holding her bridal style. Amy opened her eyes and saw Sonic.

"Ohh…thank you." She said picking her things up. Sonic helped her up and helped clean up her books.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. What's your name?"

"Ummm Amy Rose."

"Nice name. It suits you well." Sonic complimented.

"Hey the jock has her."

"Oh she'll be…"

"Shut up John! No way Sonic would do that!" A purple hedgehog scolded at the white male bird.

Sonic looked at Amy. She was red with embarrassment.

"Listen. I'll walk you to class. What's your next hour?" Sonic asked.

"Oh um Math. In room 819." She said looking at her paper.

"Really? That's my next class too." Sonic said holding some of her books.

"Hey why do you have so many books any who?" Sonic asked looking at the stack in his arms.

"Oh you don't have to carry them Sonic. I just like reading and all. You can put them down." Amy said sounding nervous.

"No way Amy. I'm headed that way anyway. So I'll hold on to them. Come o. Follow me." Sonic said directing her down the hall.

Amy followed with her school bag in hand. He pink shirt and matching jeans were now all wrinkled up. She hated it but she sighed. She couldn't do anything about it now.

The walked into a class. It was partly full. Sonic directed her to a seat and sat next to her. He pulled out a notebook and started writing things into it.

"What are you writing?" Amy asked.

"Huh? Oh a note. My girlfriend is….."

The minute he said girlfriend Amy sighed in disappointment. Someone got to him first. She looked around and someone caught her eye. It was a black male hedgehog. His feet were kicked up onto the table and he was rocking his seat back and forth. She looked closer and saw that he had a piercing on both his ears. He pulled them off perfectly.

"Hey Sonic?" She asked.

"Yeah Amy?" He said still writing.

"Who's that over there?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh that's Shadow. Stay clear of him Amy. He's nothing but trouble." Sonic said continuing to write on the paper. She sighed and continued to stare at the male with a questioned look.

"I'll be right back Sonic." She said getting out of her seat.

"K Amy. I'll be here." He said concentrating on the note.

She made her way to the back of the room. Shadow looked up and saw her. He noticed that she was headed for him.

(Shadow's POV)

Why is she coming up to me!? What did I do? I think she's new. Pretty cute. Sonic probably has her in his love box. Oh well. To bad though. She looks sweet.

(End of POV)

"Hello." She said sweetly.

"Hi." Shadow said closing his eyes and continued on with what he was doing.

"Umm…I'm Amy Rose. Sonic told me that your name was Shadow. Is that right?" She said smiling.

"Yup. Shadow the Hedgehog. And no I'm not related to that two faced perv." Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Perv? Two-faced?" Amy said confused.

"What didn't he tell you that he's had six girlfriends in one week. Every single one of them transferred out of this dump." Shadow said opening his eyes.

"Oh. Well what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

_What is she playing at?_ Shadow thought to himself.

"Nope. Probably won't ever. Doesn't bother me what so ever anyways. I mean dating means being tided down to one person. Sometimes the person you're dating changes and well you get the point." Shadow shrugged.

"Not really. I haven't had a relationship either." Amy said sitting next to him.

"Well that's hard to believe. You seem cute and what guy wouldn't want to date you?" Shadow laughed. Amy blushed.

"Um why is your face red?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh is it! I um…."

_Why was she stuttering?_

"So um I guess…..bye Shadow." She said getting up.

"Yeah. Bye Rose." He said waving slightly.

Amy blushed at the _Rose_ part. She smiled and looked back. He was reading a book. Amy looked closely and saw that she was reading the same one. She smiled and sat next to Sonic. He was still writing and didn't really notice her.

Amy pulled out a pink I-POD and started to play some music in her ears. She searched through some songs and found one. (Wake me up inside is the song!)

She looked at Shadow and saw that the song appeared to fit him in some way. She smiled and got her things together. Sonic didn't even look up from the paper.

_Just like every guy I meet. Nice the first seconds then who knows where their minds leads too! _Amy thought to herself_._

She went and sat beside the ebony hedgehog. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She smiled and looked directly at him. He was about to speak when someone threw a paper ball at his head. He turned and saw Sonic laughing with a two tailed fox. He growled and bared his pointed teeth in anger. He picked up his book and was about to throw it when Amy grabbed his arm. He looked at her and was about to yell till she threw her book at Sonic's head.

"Owww!" He yelled as he fell of his seat. Amy snickered and hid her laughter behind her binder. Shadow smiled and laughed out loud at Sonic on the floor.

"Who threw that!?" Sonic yelled getting up from the floor.

Amy's eyes widened. He sounded very angry at the moment. She pulled of her headphones and sighed. She was about to confess when Shadow put his hand near hers.

"I did. Have a problem with that faker?" Shadow growled.

"Yeah, I do! Meet you at the parade grounds Shadow!" Sonic pointed.

"Why? You can't even fight off a goldfish. Pretty pathe-ughh!" Shadow was punched in the face. He was the ground and saw Knuckles.

"Hold up! This is between me and Sonic knuckle head!" Shadow yelled kicking Knuckles hard in the knee and punching him halfway across the room. Tails came up and looked at Shadow in anger.

"Hey!" He yelled. The class began to surround the fight. They made a big circle. Sonic and Shadow both faced each other in a fighting pose. Amy gasped as the two males began to fight hard! She gasped at how hard Sonic was hitting Shadow. All because she threw a book. Shadow took the blame for her so she should help. Shadow was thrown to the ground hard. As Sonic was about to charge, Amy ran and caught up to him in seconds. She bumped Sonic hard and he fell to the ground.

"LEAVE SHADOW ALONE!" Amy yelled in anger. Sonic's jaw dropped. So did Shadow's. Amy growled and went to help the ebony hedgehog from the floor. He looked at her confused. This girl only knew him for about five minutes and she was already defending him from Sonic?

"Amy keep away from him. I told you, he's bad news." Sonic said getting up from the floor.

Shadow looked at Amy expecting her to buy Sonic's lie. Shadow really didn't do anything to get his reputation. He guessed that it was the way he looked. He could care less of what people are thinking about him.

"Well Sonic I'll see for myself thank you. Alright nothing to see her people." Amy said still standing in front of Shadow. Shadow looked over her shoulder and growled at Sonic.

_Great! She's in my way and now I can't kill him!_ He thought and mentally cussed at Sonic. Everyone went back to their seats. Sonic glared at Shadow and went back to his seat. Amy and Shadow both sat at the back. She sighed and put her head on the table. Shadow stared at her. She was really something. He rolled his eyes and continued to read his book.

**Well That's Chapter one! Cute and a little short. So that's it for now! Bye!**


	2. Pranks and Kisses

Pranks and Kisses

Pranks and Kisses

After class was over, Amy goes off and follows Shadow every where. He didn't mind but it was getting on his nerves.

"Listen Amy. But shouldn't you be with Sonic and his crowd?" Shadow asked during study hall. Amy looked up from the book she was reading and frowned.

"No. Boys. Every single one of them….the same." Amy said rolling her eyes.

"The same?" Shadow asked arching his eyebrow.

"Yup. One way on day and boom different the next. Sonic is that exact definition. I walked up and said hi right. Well he just ignored me as if I weren't there." She said closing the book.

"That's one of the reasons why I won't go and hang out with the cool crowd. You don't who your true friends are." Amy finished with a sigh.

"No kidding. Say….want to help me with a little prank Rose?" Shadow asked opening his backpack.

She blushed and smiled. He called her Rose again.

"Sure. On whom?" She asked now curious.

"Sonic. Now here's what I'm planning……"

She listened to the plan.

"Ohhh….I like it!" She said evilly.

"Yeah. But there's something I need you to do." Shadow said sounding a bit strange about it.

"What do I have to do?"

"Bring him over to his locker and say that someone was trying to steal his cell phone. Then that's when the party gets started!" Shadow laughed.

"Hey! I want in!" A cat said coming up from behind.

"Oh….Victoria. How's it going?" Shadow said not taking his eyes off of Amy.

"Amy this is my well…..umm…." Shadow stuttered.

_Please don't say girlfriend…._ Amy thought silently to herself.

"I'm a friend of Shadow's. Hello." The female cat said.

"Hi. My name is Amy Rose." Amy said shaking her hand.

"Alright Rep what's the plan?" Victoria said sitting next to Amy.

"Rep?" Amy asked.

"Oh….I'm really the only one who can say that. It's really my little nickname to Shadow." Victoria said shyly.

"Oh. Well no problem." Amy shrugged.

Shadow looked at her and smiled.

"Call me what ever you want Rose. Just don't mistake me for that Sonic. I'd never hurt you in any way." Shadow said smiling at the female.

Amy blushed. Victoria was watching it all. She smiled evilly and knew why Shadow was acting this way. He's usually cold and mean to any new person that crossed his path.

"So the plan was….." Shadow whispered in her ear. Victoria's eyes widened and so did her smile.

"Ohhhhh….number 17! We haven't done that one in forever! It's a classic!" Victoria said looking at Shadow.

Shado0w nodded and smiled. He looked back at Amy.

"Here. Call me if you run into any trouble with him." Shadow said opening his phone. Amy put his number into her cell.

"Okay guys. We'll do it right about….."

The bell rang before Shadow could finish speaking.

"Now! Let's go Amy!" Victoria said.

"Hold on Vicky." Shadow said pulling her back. Amy stood a few feet from them. Shadow looked serious and he looked straight at Victoria.

"Okay Vicky now listen good. Keep an eye out for Rose over there." Shadow said.

"Why do you call her Rose Rep? You usually don't get use to anyone or give them a nickname till about……(gasp!) You…You….You like her!" Vicky said in a loud whisper. Shadow's ears dropped.

"No….No I don't! Just keep her out of trouble with Sonic okay." He said annoyed.

"Why Sonic in particular? Oh…I see. Don't want her becoming _his_ new girlfriend. Am I right Rep?" Vicky slyly smiled.

"Pretty much…I ummm mean!" Shadow knew that it was over for his reputation.

"Ha! Just say so Shadow. I'm your friend. I won't tell her at all. I promise." Vicky said.

"Really Vicky?" Shadow asked not so trusting.

"How can I prove to you that…..I know!" Vicky kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"There. Girl's promise for life. Well You're a guy but it goes both ways." Shadow was unfazed by the sudden kiss and hug.

Amy on the other hand didn't hear what they were saying and thought that Shadow was asking Vicky out!

"Thanks Vicky. Now get going! We don't have much time left!" Shadow said swinging his bag onto his back.

Vicky and him hugged and she went to Amy.

"Hey you okay Amy?" She asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Let's go." She said in a weak smile.

Vicky led the way. Amy looked back and saw Shadow. He looked back and smiled. He winked at her and ran off in the other direction. Amy smiled but it turned into a frown. They went to find Sonic. They were ready for their little prank.

**Awwww…Amy doesn't realize that Shadow really likes her. Victoria is not mine. She belongs to one of my long time readers: **suicuneluvr.

**Thanks for letting me use her again! Review it if you want to know what happens next! No reviews. No other Chapters. Unless I really feel like it. Chao!**

**Shadow: Follow rules from above. Come on guys show some encouragement! Is that so much to ask? One little review at what you think?**

**Me: Shadow don't force them.**

**Shadow: What ever. Bye loyal readers and reviewers.**

**Me: (sigh in annoyance)**


	3. 1 Year later

1 Year later

1 Year later

It's been one year and the three friends became extremely close. Sonic was pranked on constantly and with out mercy. They were walking down the hallway when the principal came up to Victoria.

"Yes?" She said.

"Come with me Miss Victoria." The principal said. She walked away indicating for Vicky to follow. Shadow and Amy followed but kept their distance. Vicky walked into a room. Shadow and Amy pressed their ears to the door. They tried to listen in on the conversation.

"I'm sorry Miss Victoria but you're being transferred to another school."

"NO! I like it here! It's senior year Mrs. Tranky!" Victoria yelled. Shadow's eyes widened. Amy's did too.

"No. Vicky." Amy sighed. Shadow's ears dropped in anger. He growled. The door knob began to twist and Amy and Shadow backed away. Vicky came out crying. She hugged them both. Shadow and Amy both returned the embrace.

"I'm leaving because my family is moving." Vicky said.

They were all at Amy's house. Amy sat next to her hugged her. Shadow was sitting on the rug with his ears down.

"Vicky you can't go." Amy said.

"Yeah. Don't!" Shadow said standing.

"Sorry Rep. But…" Vicky's cell began to ring.

"Hello? Yes daddy. I'm on my way. Okay. Bye." She hung up and sighed.

"I'm leaving tonight guys." She sighed.

"Shadow growled. He hugged her and Amy did too. They all walked to Vicky's home. There was a moving truck and everything. Vicky climbed into the truck and looked at her friends. They both had their ears down.

"Call us!" Amy yelled.

"I will! I'll probably come back for prom! Keep in touch guys!" Vicky yelled from the truck. Then it began to drive off. Amy cried and hugged Shadow. He put one arm around her and watched as the truck took their friend away.

The next day it was just the two of them. Shadow and Amy talked but it wasn't the same without Vicky. They were at lunch together. Shadow and Amy sat across from each other.

"I miss her." Amy said.

"Me too." Shadow sighed.

The bell rang and they went to their classes. They met where they always did. The big tree on the parade grounds. They sat down and Amy's cell rang.

"Hello? Huh! Vicky! Hey girl what's up!" Amy squealed. Shadow looked and smiled.

"Yeah he's right here!" Amy said passing her oink phone to him.

"Yo Vicky. Yup we're okay. Really! Man. Already!" Shadow smiled.

"What?" Amy asked curios.

Shadow hung up.

"She's says bye Ames. Also she has a boyfriend too." Shadow smiled.

"Wow! Lucky!" Amy laughed.

Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Lucky?" He asked confused.

"Yeah. She has a boyfriend already. Geee…." Amy sighed.

Shadow looked at her.

"You want a boyfriend Amy?"

"Well…um it wouldn't hurt. But I guess no guy would fall for a girl like me anyways." Amy shrugged.

"That's not true Amy. You're pretty, sweet, kind…" Shadow stopped himself and blushed.

"Wow. Thank you." Amy smiled giving him a hug.

Then the jocks came up. Males and females alike.

"Prom is coming in three months!" A cheerleader said.

"I know!" A basketball star said. He bounced the ball all around.

The group continued to talk and laugh.

"Prom? Already!" Amy said sounding nervous.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"You've been to school dances before. What makes this one any different?" Shadow shrugged.

"You need a date for this one." Amy said dropping her ears.

She looked at Shadow. He was facing forward with his usual expressionless face.

_Man he's cute._ Amy thought. He turned to her and caught her eye.

_He has pretty eyes. I never noticed how pretty they were._ She continued to think.

Shadow raised and eyebrow. She blushed and looked away. He smiled and yawned. He leaned against the tree and closed his eyes.

_She's really cute. To bad though. I'd date her if...well she weren't so…..I don't know. She's sweet. It'd be strange if I dated one of my beat friends wouldn't it?_ Shadow was in deep thought. Amy saw Sonic coming up to them.

"Hello Amy. Hey Shadow." Sonic said giving Shadow a dirty look.

"Hey Sonic. What's up?" Amt asked.

"Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me?" Sonic asked smiling wide.

Amy's eyes widened. Shadow's eyes shot open.

"Um…what was that?" Amy asked acting as if she didn't hear.

"Do you want to go to prom with me?" Sonic asked again.

"Oh. I…"

"She can't." Shadow said standing.

"Why not? Did you already ask Mr. Death?" Sonic said smiling evilly.

"Yes smart aleck! Not beat it!" Shadow yelled.

"Okay. Amy if you want a real date then come and find me. This guy would ugh!" Sonic was punched in the face and kicked.

Shadow put his skate on Sonic's chest. He pressed down hard. Sonic coughed and looked at Shadow.

"I don't think you heard me Sonic." Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Sorry Sonic. But I'm going with Shadow." Amy said looking down at him.

"REALLY! I thought he was just saying that so that you wouldn't look like a fool in front of owww!" Sonic yeled.

Amy punched him. Shadow was impressed.

"Bye Sonic!" Amy said walking away. She grabbed Shadow's arm and left. Sonic got off of the ground and shuck.

"Wow. Playing hard to get. That was hot!" Sonic said. He got up and came up with another plan to get Amy to date him.

"Shadow did you really mean…"

"Yeah. I don't want you going with Sonic. He's unpredictable. I'm going with you as a friend and as a defender. No one is going to hurt you and your feelings as long as I'm still standing." Shadow said. They were in the school again. The hallway was deserted and no one was in sight.

"Okay Shadow. Thanks a lot." She said giving him a hug.

Shadow returned the embrace and smiled. Sonic was watching and saw that Shadow was getting awfully close to Amy. The hug looked like they were dating. It irked him a lot.

"Amy is going to my girl. Not Shadow's." Sonic said. He ran out of the building.

**Poor Vicky! She's coming back! Don't hate me for giving her the boot already. But I wanted people to become interested in the story! Review or no chapter that's the deal. Bye!**


	4. Secret Confessions

Secret Confessions

Secret Confessions

"Okay Shadow. What about this one?" Amy asked.

They were at the mall because Amy wanted to try on dresses for the prom. Shadow really didn't want to go. But since he was taking her the least he could do was help with dress shopping.

"Well Shadow? What do you think?" Amy asked.

She had on a silk green dress with a small bow on the back. It was a halter dress. Shadow to be honest didn't like how it showed her back.

"Sorry Amy. Not really." He shrugged.

"Okay. Then let's try…." She went back into the dressing room. She came back out with a red dress. Strap less and quiet reveling.

"Amy no." Shadow said a little angry.

"It's a joke Shadow. I'd never wear this." Amy laughed. She went back into the dressing room. She came back out with a white dress. It was perfect.

"Yes. You look really beautiful Amy." Shadow smiled. Was got up from the chair he was sitting in. She spun and smiled.

Shadow smiled and laughed. Amy went back and took it off. They paid and went back outside. They walked the mall till the blue blur came up.

"Hey hotness! Whatcha doing here." Sonic said leaning closer to Amy. She sighed and looked at Shadow.

"Listen Sonic I told you that I'm going to prom with Shadow." Amy said a little annoyed.

"Yeah I know. I also know you don't mean it." Sonic said smiling evilly.

"Sonic I really did…" Amy was cut off by Sonic putting his lips on hers.

"Hey!" Shadow punched Sonic. Amy was in shock. Her first kiss and it was with a jerk. She looked at Shadow.

"Come on Ames." Shadow said holding her hand. Amy held onto him tight and followed her dark friend.

"You okay Amy." Shadow asked looking at her. They were in front of her home.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. That was very rude of Sonic." She said annoyed.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I won't let him touch you okay." Shadow smiled.

"Oh thank you." Amy said hugging him. Shadow returned the embrace.

_Man Sonic went to far. But why am I jealous. I'd date her in a heart beat. But it be strange. What about breakups. Could that ruin our friendship?_

These thoughts went through Shadow's head. They let each other go. Amy smiled and walked into her home. Shadow sighed and walked away.

"Man. She looked so pretty. But I'm her friend and I'm going to prom as a friend. Not her boyfriend. She did wished she had one though. But I doubt that, that guy would be me." Shadow sighed and kept walking.

He reached his home. The minute he stepped foot on his step his phone rang.

"Hello? Amy? Is something wrong? I was just with you and then….hold Ames. Yeah it's okay. I'm coming back. Just wait." He hung up and sped back to Amy's home. He knocked on her door. She answered it and smiled.

"Hey Shadow. I'm sorry but it gets kind of scary around here at night. I've been hearing noises and well can you stay the night?" She asked.

"Ummm…okay Amy." Shadow said with an arched eyebrow.

Amy led him in. He sat on the sofa and looked at her. She turned the TV on and brought popcorn.

"Amy are you really scared did you just want me over?" Shadow asked as she sat by him.

"Little of both. I found this scary movie and well I won't be able to sleep. So you can stay over and we can watch a movie." Amy smiled putting the popcorn on the coffee table. She pushed the play button on the remote control.

They were watching Grudge 2. It was really scary in Amy's eyes. Shadow only jumped at a couple of parts. Amy finally became so scared she jumped onto Shadow's lap. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She looked at the TV and sighed. He put his arms around her and watched the movie. Then Amy screamed again and hid her face against Shadow's chest. He looked at her and rubbed her head.

"It's okay Amy. It's only a….whoa she just came out of no where!" Shadow gasped at the movie. Amy looked and saw red eyes on the television screen.

She yelped and held on to Shadow tighter. Shadow smiled and looked at his terrified friend.

"If it scares you then change it." He laughed.

"No way. What's life without a little Argggh!" She hid her face again.

Shadow rolled his eyes and placed her down. He went up to the TV and turned it of.

"Okay. It's over. See. Nothing to be OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!" Shadow yelled pointing at Amy. She screamed and jumped into his arms bridal style. Shadow laughed and looked at her.

"SHADOW!" Amy yelled laughing with him.

"Gotcha Ames!" He laughed.

"Shadow. Stop that." Amy laughed. He placed her on the sofa and began to tickle her. She laughed and laughed. Shadow seemed to be having fun too. He stopped and she caught her breath.

"Wow. That was fun!" Amy smiled.

Shadow looked at his watch. It was 11:52.

"Wow. It's late. I better get going." He said.

"Oh come on Shadow. I said you can stay over." Amy said.

"Okay Ames. I'll stay so you won't get _scared_." Shadow laughed. He sat down on the sofa. He and Amy talked. He looked away for at least a minute and he felt someone on his lap. He looked and saw Amy on his lap. She nuzzled against his hoody and chest. He smiled and picked her up bridal style. He went up to her room. He and her have been up in her room before with Vicky. He placed her in bed but saw that she was holding on to him. He rolled his eyes. He picked her up again and sat in bed with his friend.

She was still laying on him. He put his arms around her. He leaned against the wall. He placed a pillow on the back of his head and looked at Amy. She was smiling and sleeping soundly.

He looked at her clock on her nightstand, 12:30 a.m.

He looked back at her. He stroked her quills and sighed,

_She's really beautiful. Come on snap out of it. She doesn't feel the same way. She must have a crush on someone and not telling me. Oh well. I just like her happy. Man. I'd date her but then again….our friendship could be on the line here._

He sighed and closed his eyes. He went to sleep with Amy safely in his arms.

Amy woke up at 2:56a.m. She looked up and saw that she was in Shadow's arms. She smiled. At the fact that he was holding her tightly.

_I really do like him a lot. I wish I could date him and make him mine. But I don't that to ruin or friendship. I love you Shadow._

Amy kissed his cheek and fell back asleep. A tear fell as she sighed. Shadow woke up when he heard her sigh. He smiled and stroked her quills. He sighed and looked away.

_I love you Ames. But I can't tell you. I don't want to ruin what we have._

**Good huh? I liked it. More coming at ya!**


	5. Prom dates Which one do you choose?

Prom dates

Prom dates. Which one do you choose?

The two friends went to school. Sonic tried to plant another kiss on Amy but luckily Shadow was there and gave him a kick where the sun don't shine. Ouch!

Sonic was on the ground wailing in pain. Shadow had a smiled across his face. Amy smiled and thanked him.

"Shadow. Thanks for staying over." Amy whispered during study hall.

"No problem Ames. No problem." Shadow smiled.

"Excuse me. Shadow and Amy the principle would like a word with you." The study hall supervisor said. The two got up and went to the office.

"Shadow, you and Amy have been nominated fro prom king and queen." The principle said.

"Oh." Amy gasped.

"This is a joke right?" Shadow asked.

"Nope. Well that's all. The winners will be announced at the prom. Only two months away." The principle said happily. The two left.

"Wow. Weird. But exciting." Amy laughed.

"Yeah weird. I guess you could call it exciting." Shadow shrugged.

The two went back to class. Amy went to lunch with Shadow. They were talking till the blue blur came up.

"Hey cutie." Sonic said sitting in front of Amy.

"Oh. Hello Sonic." Amy said sounding nervous. Shadow eye balled Sonic. He did a low growl in anger.

_Stay away from her Sonic._ Shadow thought in anger.

"So. I'm nominated for King. Want to be my queen?" Sonic smiled slyly.

"You? King?" Amy asked in shock.

Shadow looked at her. She looked happy but shocked all the same.

_Did she like Sonic? I sure hope not._

Amy smiled and congratulated Sonic.

"Yeah. So my little queen. Be my date." Sonic said slyly.

"I'm her date blue blur!" Shadow yelled standing from his seat.

"Really? Amy who do you choose? Me the one who was your friend first. Or him the one who's always so cold hearted?" Sonic asked looking into Amy's eyes.

Amy looked at them both.

"Um…"

_Amy?_ Shadow looked at her. She looked at him then to Sonic. She liked Sonic but she loved Shadow. Maybe going with Sonic will keep her and Shadow from…she was confused.

"Amy?" Shadow said sounding sad.

"Shadow I …."

"I see. Well then. Congrats Sonic." Shadow said getting up from the chair.

"Shadow wait!" Amy said running up to him.

"No Amy. I get it. Just go with blue boy. I'm sure you'd make a cute couple." Shadow said this so coldly.

"Shadow I…"

Shadow took off running. He ran out the school building.

Shadow kept going and going. His heart felt torn apart. He felt warm tears fall from his eyes. He looked back and saw Amy running after him. She was crying too.

"Shadow wait! Please!"

Shadow kept running. He didn't want to look at her. He loved her and he didn't have the guts to confess his feelings. He finally woke up and realized that maybe that it wasn't to be.

"Shadow please!" Amy cried out. She was crying extremely hard and trying to catch up to him. Shadow heard her but kept going.

"Shadow don't go! I said no! Please believe me! He's a jerk! I want to go to prom with you!" Amy cried.

Shadow let the tears fall. He kept going. He passed buildings of the city. Amy still chased him.

"Please!" She cried out. Her tears fall more freely and much more faster.

"Amy just leave me be!" Shadow yelled closing his eyes tight.

"Shadow!" Amy cried out for him.

Amy didn't stop no matter how tiered she was. She kept it up. She wanted Shadow to know that Sonic would never date her. She wanted to tell him how she felt about him. She wanted to hold him close and cry on him. Shadow kept running. All of this was a nightmare. His feelings for Amy were so strong and painful. He believed that she was now dating Sonic.

Shadow kept going. He reached the park. He ran up to a hill top and stopped fro air. He panted and saw Amy. He looked away and ran again.

"Shadow please wait for me! I need to tell you something!" Amy cried. Shadow turned and saw her. He panted in exhaustion. He kept going until he reached the end of the grass. It led to a small drop that went into the small creek.

Shadow turned to Amy and was breathing hard. So was she. She ran up and hugged him. She cried on his chest. He didn't return the embrace but looked away. His heart was in sheer pain. She continued to cry and lean against him.

"Shadow! Please! I'm sorry! Please!" Amy cried. Her legs began to give way and she was close to collapsing. Shadow held her up by wrapping his arms around her tightly.

This was ridicules in his mind. She had no reason to cry. He did. His heart was broken back at the school. He sighed and laid his head on hers. Her head was under his and she kept crying. She kept asking for forgiveness. Shadow kept quiet. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her but couldn't. Amy wanted the same but couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Amy stop okay. Just go with Sonic." Shadow sighed.

"NO! I don't want to go with SONIC!" She cried harder.

"Then what Ames! What is it1? Who do you want to go with!?" Shadow asked a bit annoyed. Tears kept falling from his eyes.

"YOU! I WANT TO GO WITH MY BEST FRIEND!" She cried looking up at him. He looked at her and frowned. He nodded and gave a weak smile. Amy smiled back and buried her face into his chest and cried.

"I never wanted to hurt you. Sonic was just so…" She couldn't finish because Shadow silenced her.

"Shh…it's alright Ames. I know. He's just a jerk. Just relax. I'm right here. Okay. I'm here." Shadow said stroking her quills. She smiled and closed her eyes. She relaxed a bit but continued to cry. Shadow stopped crying so he could make Amy feel better.

"Shadow. I'm sorry. Okay. We're still frie…"

"Amy enough. The answer is yes. Now just calm down." He said sternly. Amy kept her eyes closed and sighed. He picked her up bridal style and went to her home. They weren't going back to school. Today or tomorrow. They would go back Thursday. Today was Monday but nether one of them cared.

**Aww. Still they haven't said I love you. The suspense is awesome isn't it! Bye for now!**


	6. Threat

Threat

Threat

Shadow and Amy sat on Amy's sofa hugging each other. Since the park and school incident, Amy was scared. She didn't know why or of what but she felt scared. She cried against Shadow's chest and kept her eyes closed. Shadow stayed silent the whole time. Amy tried to speak but he would silence her every time. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Tired of crying for so long. Shadow brought her close to him and she laid her head on his chest. He sighed and stroked her pink quills. Amy smiled and let a few tears fall. She wasn't scared anymore. She felt safe and secure. But also happy.

**Thursday**

They returned to school. They both sat and faced each other during lunch. They were face to face but said nothing to each other. They both had their heads down and looking at each other. Amy held his hand tightly on the table. Shadow did too. The two smiled and looked at each other. Both not saying how they feel about each other.

The bell rang and they went to class. Shadow and Amy were in study hall. They sat next to each other and talked. Amy smiled and hugged him. He smiled and returned the hug.

Sonic growled as he watched the two. He looked directly at Shadow and gave him a death stare. Amy and him caught Sonic's eye. They looked at each other and smiled evilly. They both put their middle fingers up at Sonic and laughed. Sonic's jaw dropped and as soon as the bell rang, he stomped off to his next class.

Amy was at her locker when Sonic cornered her. She and him were nose to nose.

"Sha-Sha-SHADOW!" Amy screamed. Shadow came out of nowhere and punched Sonic. Amy went behind Shadow and looked at Sonic.

"Get a clue Sonic!" Amy said scared.

"Come on Amy. You know you're only going out with Sha.."

"We're not dating Sonic." Amy said looking at him.

"Really? Then why won't you go out with me? I'm popular and the all star champion of this school." Sonic said sticking his nose up into the air.

"Back off punk! Leave her alone you hear!" Shadow yelled.

"Oh come on Shadow. She's just using you. Amy. You know you'd like to date me. Guessing you're afraid of Shadow. Understandable. He is pretty scary when uhg!" Sonic was punched and kicked. Shadow jumped him and was beating the day lights out of him.

The two males both fought and didn't hold back from seriously hurting each other.

"Shadow!" Amy screamed.

Shadow was thrown back and he was body slammed against the ground. Shadow kicked Sonic off of him. Turns out Knuckles joined in on the fight. Shadow was fighting off two strong and angry males.

"Stop it!" Amy screamed.

She pushed her way through to Shadow. He was still fighting and throwing punches. Tails went to help and break them up.

"Tails? Can you help me?" Amy asked. She and the little fox were friends. They started talking when Sonic and Knuckles were off talking to cheerleaders.

"Yeah Amy. Sonic stop!" Tails yelled at his brother. Then a very unpleasant crack was herd.

Sonic was thrown back and so was Knuckles. The two were dazed. Tails went and smacked them around. The crowd was yelling and cheering on. Amy saw Shadow on the floor. He winced as she touched his arm. It was broken.

"Shadow! Shadow you'll be okay." Amy said lifting his head up. He looked at her. His head was in pain and he couldn't move his arm. His whole world went black. He laid unconscious in Amy's arms. Amy smiled and hugged him.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" The principle yelled. She gasped as she saw Sonic and Knuckles all bruised up. They both pointed at Shadow as if blaming him. Amy saw and cussed out loud.

"They started it miss! They broke his arm! He was only protecting me!" Amy yelled holding the ebony hedgehog closer.

The nurse tried to take Shadow from Amy but she wouldn't let go.

"You need to let him go dear. Follow me and you'll be able to stay with him. Okay." She said nicely. Amy nodded. She hugged Shadow again and let the nurse take him away. She followed. The three males that were left behind followed too. They were pushed on ward because of the principle. Tails was free to go but he wanted to go to tell his side of the story.

**Nurse's Office**

Shadow was put in another room with Amy. He had a temporary cast on till he went to the hospital. He had a medical wrap around his head and another around his stomach. Amy put his hoody back on him while he was still out of it. She sighed and placed his head carefully back onto the pillow. The room was bright and really lit. Medicine and medical objects surrounded the small white room.

"Shadow? Shadow can you hear me?" She asked petting his head lovingly.

_Shadow I love you. Please wake up._ Amy sighed and kept that in her thoughts. She placed a hand on his head and rubbed it.

"Amy?" He said opening his eyes. He saw her crying and smiling. He smiled back and saw his arm. He knew it was broken but hugged Amy to calm her. She smiled and hugged him back. She cried and smiled that he was okay. Shadow rubbed her back to calm her.

"It's okay Amy. I fine." He said smiling. His eyes were closed and he sighed.

_I love you._ He thought but could not just say it.

**Outside**

"Harming another student because of prom is…is…" The principle were lost for words. Sonic and Knuckles had bruises and band aids on them. They both had their arms crossed in anger.

"I was helping Sonic. That guy was fighting him for no reason." Knuckles said shrugging.

"No way!" Amy yelled.

They all looked at her. She noticed that Tails was gone.

"Shadow was protecting me! These two were the real reasons he's hurt. Mostly Sonic! I think the echidna thought that Sonic was in trouble so he helped! But Sonic is the real reason!" Amy yelled pointing at the blue fur ball.

Sonic growled at her and looked back at the principle.

"Sonic the Hedgehog! You're suspended and will not be permitted to go to prom!" The principle yelled.

Amy crossed her arms and went back to Shadow.

"What! I can't go to prom!" Sonic yelled. Amy hugged Shadow in the other room. They were sitting on the sofa now that was near the door.

Amy was scared. She heard Sonic cuss and swear all out side. She buried her face into Shadow's chest and shuck.

"I'm so going to KILL AMY!" Sonic yelled. They heard the door slam and the principle dialing on her phone.

"Yes. Police….."

Amy closed her eyes tight and cried. Shadow rubbed her back.

"I won't let that happen Amy. Okay." Shadow said sounding tired.

Amy smiled and knew he meant it. She sighed and calmed down.

**Sonic is steamed. But they still haven't said that they love each other. Oh I love the suspense! Yeah I know. Writing very fast here but the story became more interesting! Bye!**


	7. Brothers can kill your heart

Brothers can kill your heart

Brothers can kill your heart

Shadow goy a real cast and Amy signed it over and over again. They called Vicky and told her everything. She made them promise to leave Sonic alive so she could help kill him.

School was horrible. Amy was stared at and given dirty looks. One girl even came up and slapped the poor female. Amy of course fought back in self defense.

Shadow and her stayed close to each other. One more month till prom. Sonic came back to school but with a darker image. He had bags under his eyes and was growling at everyone who tried to talk to him. Instead of his regular sneaks he wore combat boots. He also had a scar from the fight on his muzzle which made him appear scarier. He also held a pocket knife in his hoody pocket. Amy saw it once and that was when Sonic was carving hateful words onto a tree. Shadow was at his locker and Amy was next to him. Sonic came up and looked at them. He smiled evilly and pulled out his knife. Shadow and Amy looked at him.

"Heheh…Heya Ames." Sonic laughed evilly. He placed the knife near his neck and pretended to cut himself. It was a sign. Amy shuck with fear. Shadow stood in front of her and growled defensively.

Sonic showed his pointed teeth and walked on. Amy cried and Shadow pulled her away from the hallway. He took her outside where Amy began to cry out loud. She was on the ground crying into her palms. Shadow let her cry. He sat next to her and held her close.

Sonic was with his friend. They were at Tails's house. Sonic had his feet up and was leaning in his seat.

"Sonic? What is wrong with you?" Tails asked.

"Nuten. Just planning something for prom." He smiled evilly.

"Prom? But you cant' go to prom." Tails said.

"Oh but that won't stop me little brother. That won't stop me." Sonic laughed evilly. His quills were different now. They were changing into his dark form. His regular blue fur was changing into the evil navy blue.

"Sonic I don't think you're feeling well." Tails said sounding scared. Sonic sensed the fear in his brother's voice. Tails backed away and fell to the floor scared.

"You scared of me bro?" Sonic asked getting out of his seat.

Tails crawled back in fear. Sonic watched him. He had little tears in his eyes.

"Answer me Tails. Are you scared of me?" Sonic asked pulling out his knife. Tails saw the knife and began to cry. Sonic looked at his knife and at himself. What was wrong with him?

"Tails….Tails I'm…I'm sorry!" Sonic said hugging his baby brother.

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted to scare you bro. Please forgive me! I'm so sorry." Sonic cried. Tails returned the hug and cried.

He didn't say anything to his older brother. Sonic's quills were returning to normal but the dark fur color was still there.

Sonic looked at the knife and dropped it. He held his little brother close to him.

"I'm sorry buddy. I'm so sorry." Sonic said in a tearful apology.

"Sonic. You're not the same. You've changed ever since Amy and Shadow became close." Tails cried.

"I know bro. I know. I have to make things right." Sonic said. He let go of Tails and looked at him. He smiled and ruffed up Tails's bangs. He gave him one last hug and ran out the door.

**Sonic? Bye guys!**


	8. The accident and tears from the broken m

The accident and tears from the broken memories

The accident and tears from the broken memories

Shadow was asleep on Amy's sofa. He stayed at her house because she was scared that Sonic might do something to her. It was night time and the two were asleep. Shadow was woken up when he heard crying coming from Amy's room. He went up to her door and knocked. It was open and he walked in. She was asleep but was crying. He went over to her and kneeled on the ground. He smiled and stroked her bangs and quills. Amy opened her eyes and cried harder. She hugged him. Shadow smiled and returned the hug.

"Shadow…" Amy cried.

He smiled and picked her up. He sat next to her. She smiled and went back to sleep. He stayed sitting there and looked all around. He yawned and slept with his head on hers.

They went to school and were greeted by the small two tailed fox. He appeared as if he were crying.

"Tails something's wrong. Tell me." Amy said looking at her friend.

"Sonic. He's changed." He said sniffling. He bowed his head and a few tears fell.

Amy hugged him to calm him. Sonic was back to normal except for his fur. It was a sign that he was still in pure anger. He saw as his little brother was crying. It broke his heart. He came up to Tails. The small fox went behind Shadow and Amy. Amy actually went behind Shadow too.

Sonic saw how scared the little fox was. He sighed and looked at Amy. He then looked back at Shadow. His cast was all signed on. It also showed signs of removal. He looked back to Tails and Amy.

"I'm sorry." He said with his ears dropping in sadness. He walked away with his head down.

"Sonic!" Tails called out. Sonic looked back and smiled weakly. The little fox ran up to him and stoke his hand out. Sonic looked at him. Tails took his hand and placed an object into Sonic's hand. Sonic looked and saw that it was a small key. Sonic looked up and Tails sighed.

"Remember when we were little Sonic. If so then you know what it means. I can't anymore. You scare me Sonic. You really do. I'm sorry. But…" Tails shuck his head and ran off. Sonic closed his eyes and held the key tightly. He remembered perfectly well what the key meant.

(Flash Back)

"_Hey buddy!"_

"_Hey Sonic"! Tails jumped Sonic and hugged him._

"_Yo. Remember our secret box!" Sonic laughed_

"_Sure do! Do you have your key!?"_

"_Always bro!"_

_They opened a box that everything they did together. Like small game cards and even a few pictures._

"_So we'll always be brothers as long as we each hold onto our keys?" The little four year old fox asked._

"_Yup. Brothers." Sonic said. He was five at six at the time._

(End of Flash back)

Sonic opened his hand and panted in sadness. Tears fell from his eyes.

"Tails! Tails wait!" Sonic called out. Tails ran off.

"He's scared! Shadow come on!" Amy yelled pulling Shadow to follow her. They ran out the school building and out side. Tails wasn't paying attention. A car was coming!

"TAILS! NOO!" Sonic yelled.

He sped on to try and reach his brother. But…….

(Tails POV)

I was running from Sonic. I stopped in the middle of the street and heard a car. It was coming right at me but I was to scared to move. I hear Sonic calling for me but I couldn't call back. Then everything went white. All I remember after that was I heard crying and someone trying to move me. I feel sleepy. I think I'll rest in whoever's arms I'm in. I hope it's Sonic.

(End of POV)

"Tails! Tails buddy I'm here. Tails talk to me. Tails!" Sonic cried over his brother.

"Sonic…Sonic…" He stirred and began to cry.

"It's okay bro. I'm here just calm down.

"Sonic! I'm really sorry! Sonic!" Tails cried and held onto Sonic and cried. Amy and Shadow were with them. The person who hit Tails sped off in fear. Amy got the license plate numbers and wrote them down on her hand.

"It's okay. Shhh…it's okay Tails. I'm here." Sonic said petting Tails's head. He was bleeding and Sonic knew there was more damage inside of him. Tails closed his eyes and cried. Amy petted his head and looked at Sonic. Sonic looked at her. His fur was going back to blue but was still a dark shade.

"We need help." Amy said looking at Shadow. He pulled out his phone and called 911. Sonic continued to hug Tails.

The ambulance came and took him away. They reached the hospital. School was now not even on their minds.

"Mr. Sonic?" The doctor said coming out.

"Yes! Is he going to be alright!?" Sonic asked running up to the doctor.

"Tails is….."

**Cliffhanger! Wait and see if you want to know! Bye!**


	9. Amy’s past

Amy's past

Amy's past

"Tails is in stable condition. He'll be unable too walk for a number of weeks and he'll be in a coma for three months. He will also…."

Before the doctor could finish Sonic zoomed into the room. He saw Tails and almost passed out. His ears dropped at how many needles were on him and how many bandages were all over him. He was brought to tears when Tails smiled at him.

"Hey bro." Tails said dropping his ears. Sonic smiled and went up to him. Before Tails could say anything he was given a hug from Sonic who cried. Tails smiled and hugged Sonic.

"I thought I lost you." Sonic said looking at him. Tails smiled. Sonic ruffed up his bangs. Tails yawned and closed his eyes half way. Sonic took the key from his quills and placed it into Tails's hand. Tails smiled and went to sleep. He won't wake up till three months from now.

"I'm glad you're safe bro." Sonic said petting his little brother's head. He held him close and relaxed. Sonic smiled and held him tighter. He could feel Tails returning the hug but weakly. Sonic laid him back down and sat there on the bed. He smiled and looked at him sleep. He sighed and let tears fall from his eyes.

Amy and Shadow peeked in and they both smiled.

"I'm sorry guys." Sonic said not looking at them. Amy sighed and she left with Shadow.

"Sonic…." Tails said still sleeping.

"It's okay pal. I'm here." Sonic smiled. He kept his eyes on the sleeping fox.

Shadow and Amy went to take Shadow's cast off. It annoyed him even though it's only been on for a few weeks. It was half healed. All he had to do was not move it around so much.

The two left the hospital. It was dark and they realized that they were at the hospital for four hours or longer. Shadow went in the direction towards his home. Amy looked at him and sighed.

"Shadow?" She said.

He turned and looked at her.

"Yeah Ames?" He said raising and eyebrow.

"Um I have to tell you something." She said playing with her skirt.

"Okay. What do you have to tell me?" He said walking up to her.

"I…..um…I wanted to tell you that….I um….well…I"

"You what Amy?" He asked a little more concerned.

"I um. I can't wait till prom and well that's all. I'll see you tomorrow." Amy said waving.

"Oh. Um okay Amy. See you tomorrow." Shadow smiled. He turned and waved back.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you." Amy said putting her ears down. She whispered it. It was easy now that he wasn't in hearing distance.

Shadow put his hand s into his jean pockets and walked around. He wasn't heading home automatically. He liked walking around at night. It was so peaceful alone.

He breathed in the clear air and looked at his surroundings. Then he heard Amy calling for him. He turned and saw her running. She was crying her eyes out. He crocked his head and walked towards her. She jumped into his arms and cried.

"Amy?"

"Can you stay over again? Please?" She asked looking at him.

"Um okay Amy. Is something wrong?"

"Not really. I just like having you over." She blushed and smiled.

He smiled and nodded. They walked back to Amy's home. Shadow went to his usual spot on the couch and stayed there awake. Amy went to her room to sleep.

"Shadow?" Amy called from her room.

Shadow's ears perked up and he went to her room.

"Um…I can't sleep." She said sitting in bed. He rolled his eyes and smiled. He went over to her and sat on her bed. She went over to him and hugged him. He returned the embrace. And just like that Amy fell asleep. He rolled his eyes and placed her head on her pillow. He sat by her and stroked her quills. He kissed her cheek and left the room. He looked back and smiled. She was smiling in her sleep. He went back to the sofa and fell asleep. He relaxed and smiled in his sleep.

(Amy's Memory/Dream)

"_Thank you mommy! It's pretty!" Amy said holding a new doll._

"_Oh your welcome sweetie" Said a pink hedgehog. Amy was five at the time. Then she woke up. She was in a firefighter's arms. She opened her eyes and saw her home on fire._

"_Mommy? Mr. Fireman where's my mommy?" Amy asked holding onto her doll. The red hedgehog looked at her and closed his eyes._

_Amy was given to a paramedic and she continued to ask everyone where her mother is. Then her grandmother came up to her crying. She was a light pink hedgehog._

"_Nana? Where's mommy?" Amy asked scared._

"_Oh Rosie. She's gone. Mommy's gone sweetie." He r grandmother said through tears._

"_When will she come back nana?" _

"_Never dear. I'm sorry but mommy's gone forever."_

_The next thing Amy knew she was on the floor crying._

"_MOMMY!" She cried._

(End of memory/dream)

"Argggggh!" Amy screamed as she shot up from her pillow. She was shaking and crying.

"Amy! Amy what's wrong!?" Shadow said coming into her room. Amy cried and hugged him. Shadow rubbed her back and looked down at her. She was scared and very upset.

"Shadow! Don't leave me okay!" Amy cried.

"Why would I…."

"Just please! Okay Shadow." Amy cried harder.

"Okay Amy." Shadow sighed. He set her back in bed but Amy wouldn't let him go. He laid down next to her and held her close. She sighed and hugged him tightly. Shadow didn't understand why Amy would ask him this. She continued to cry on him. He stroked her quills to calm her.

"It's okay Amy. I'm here now." Shadow said rubbing her back.

She sighed and fell asleep. Shadow closed his eyes but didn't fall asleep. Just incase another incident were to occur.

**They still won't say that they love each other. But that was a little of Amy's made up past. So thanks for reading and that's it. I'm kidding! They still have prom! Bye!**


	10. Was it true?

Was it true

Was it true?

Shadow woke up and saw that Amy had fresh tears falling from her eyes. He kissed her forehead and she stopped. She continued to sleep.

_If only I could tell her. But our friendship. I don't want ruin that._ Shadow ears dropped. He turned his head a bit and saw the clock. It read 12:59. He sighed. He couldn't sleep anymore. He rubbed Amy's back and sighed. Then his ears perked up in an instant when Amy began to talk in her sleep.

"Shadow? Shadow wait. I need to tell you something." She said and went back to sleeping. He looked at her and smiled.

"Well then say it Ames." He whispered. He knew she was dreaming.

"I wanted to tell you…that I love you." She said. His eyes widened and he looked at her.

"Amy?" He asked. She was still sleeping. She didn't say anything after that.

_Did she really say that? Or was it just a dream? But. No. She was dreaming. Dreams can't count for reality. No. It was her dream and she can do what she wants in her head. Just drop it Shadow. Don't get your hopes up._

He sighed and dismissed the little incident. He finally felt sleepy. He yawned and held Amy closer to his body. He fell asleep. A tear rolled down his face. His heart was aching.

**Short chapter. If you think that I went to fast then just say so. I won't hate you for life or anything. Bye!**


	11. Sonic injured and friends reunited

Sonic injured and friends reunited

Sonic injured and friends reunited

The two went to school. Sonic was there too. It was only two more weeks till prom night. Everyone was excited about it. Amy was happy about it. She was going with someone who respected her and he was her best friend. She saw Shadow and noticed that he looked sad.

"Shadow? You okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said coming back from thought.

"Alright then." Amy smiled.

The two went to class. It seemed forever since they were in class. They listened as the teacher was explaining the heart and how it controls blood flow. He also said that it can be easily broken.

This struck Shadow hard enough that he walked out of the room. Everyone looked at him. Amy followed and found him leaning against the tree outside. She wondered what was wrong. She sneaked up on him hoping to surprise him.

"Boo!" Amy said jumping out from behind the tree. Shadow looked at her and gave a weak smile.

"Something wrong?" She asked sitting across from him.

He shuck his head and laid down on the grass. He sighed and closed his eyes. Amy went over to him and looked at him. She smiled.

_He looks so cute. Oh I wish he were mine. But I love the friendship we share. I can't lose it over my heart. Vicky would be visiting soon. How would she react even though she has a boyfriend? I wish I can tell you my feelings Shadow._

Amy sighed and looked away. Shadow opened one eye and looked at her.

_She's so beautiful. Nevertheless, I cannot ruin what we have now. I'll just keep my heart hidden from her._

Shadow sighed and closed both eyes. Amy laid next to him and hugged him. She smiled and held him tight. Shadow could feel warm tears beginning to form from his eyes. He closed his eyes and sighed in sadness. This was hard and so very painful for the ebony hedgehog.

"Shadow are you okay?" Amy asked.

"Hmmm?" He said trying not to show that he was crying.

"Listen I need to tell you something important." Amy said dropping her ears.

"Yes Amy?" Shadow said turning to look at her.

"Shadow I…."

"Argggghhh!"

The two turned and they saw Sonic. He was being beat up by the football team. His team!

"Sonic1" Amy yelled out. He and her respected each other now and were friends. Shadow still disliked him but he couldn't sit around and watch him get mugged like that.

The two ran to help their old rival but friend. Shadow and Amy pushed their way through the brawl and found Sonic on the floor. He was bleeding. He had cuts and bruises all around him. Shadow threw punches and kicked away some of the fighters. They ran off.

"Sonic! It's okay their gone!" Amy said rubbing his head. Sonic was panting in fear and he looked at her. He closed his eyes and reached for his side. He pulled out a knife! It was covered in blood!

"Sonic! Shadow get help!" Amy said. Shadow took out his phone and dialed 911 again.

"Sonic listen to my voice. You're going to be fine." Amy said petting his head. He breathed easy and smiled.

"Thanks Amy." He said trying to calm himself down.

Amy smiled and lifted his head up. She put her hand on his wound and hugged him. Sonic closed his eyes and laid against Amy. She rocked him and smiled. He wasn't dead but he still needed help.

"They'll be here soon. Hold on Sonic." Shadow said kneeling with Amy. Sonic looked at Shadow. He smiled and thanked him. Shadow nodded and put his hand over Amy's to help stop the bleeding. Sonic winced but closed his eyes again. Amy kissed his head and sighed. Shadow hugged her and smiled. They appeared to be sharing a group hug instead of saving a life. Sonic fell asleep but Amy kept waking him up.

"Sonic don't go to sleep. You might not wake up." She said still holding him. He nodded and did his best to stay awake. The ambulance came and took Sonic away. They went to the hospital again.

"He'll be fine. Just a few stitches and all of that. He can go home tomorrow." The doctor said leading the way to Sonic's room. He was asleep in his bed. Amy kissed his forehead before leaving his side.

Two weeks seemed to have passed by quickly. Sonic was back to his old self. He was cocky and being the star again. Instead of depressed and gloomy.

"Okay Shadow. Prom is tomorrow night. Nervous?" Amy asked during lunch.

"Not really Amy. It's only another dance." Shadow smiled.

"Hey guys! Missed me!" Vicky said running up to them.

"VICKY!" Shadow and Amy yelled in happiness. Behind Vicky stood a silver hedgehog.

"Guys this is my boyfriend Silver. Amy isn't he cute." Vicky said looking at Amy.

"Yeah he is! Hello I'm Amy. This is our friend Sha…"

"Yeah I know Shadow! What's up bud!?" Silver said walking up to Shadow.

"Hey pal. Treating Vicky right." Shadow smiled.

"Oh yeah. She's perfect."

Vicky blushed and she and Amy hugged.

"So Rep. Anything new?"

_Besides me falling in love with Amy and we're going to prom together as only friends._

"Nope. Me and Amy are going to prom together as friends." He laughed.

"Really? Well it's tomorrow night and I need a dress. Can you guys come with me and pick out a dress?"

"Of course." Amy said.

The four friends headed straight for the mall after school.

**Strange chappie huh? Well that's it for now! Yeah Silver is finally in one of my stories. And Victoria came back! Bye for now!**


	12. Kiss!

Kiss

Kiss!

Shadow and Amy were in a store with Vicky and Silver. Vicky was trying on dresses and so was Amy. Amy was doing it for the fun of it. The two friends posed in front of the two guys. Silver whistled and clapped as the two posed and laughed. Shadow was speechless. Amy was pretty in every dress she put on. He blushed as she came out with a strapless dress that only came a little over her knees.

"Um Amy. Can you um take that off?" Shadow asked rubbing the back of his head. The group looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Something wrong with it?" She asked looking at herself.

"Um no. It's just that I um really don't like um…" Shadow stuttered and smiled weakly of embarrassment.

"Um sure Shadow. To revealing anyway. Don't you think Silver?" Amy asked.

"Sorry Amy but I really don't want to comment on Shadow's girlfriend." Silver said.

Everyone looked at Shadow. Amy blushed and smiled weakly. Shadow almost fainted with embarrassment. Amy went right into the dressing room to change. Shadow went outside the store and sat on a bench. The three came out with Vicky holding a bag with a red dress in it. They all decided to go to the movies. It was incredibly strange. Shadow and Amy were sitting together. They turned and Shadow almost threw up. Silver and Vicky were making out. Amy knew Shadow was very uncomfortable and she pulled him outside. He sighed and was relieved.

"Thanks Ames." He said leaning in his chair. They were at the food court and were drinking Slushies. Amy had a red one and so did Shadow. They were talking and were extremely grateful to be away from the small kissing scene. Amy smiled and they began to wonder the mall. Shadow's thoughts went back to their other friend making out in the theater. It made his stomach twist and turn a bit. Amy saw that he looked sick and smiled. She went over and hugged him. He smiled and returned the embrace. They finally found Vicky and Silver. Again back to kissing. Shadow could almost feel the frozen drink come back up. He held it in.

"Come on Shadow. I think we should let them have their moment." Amy smiled at the couple. Shadow didn't have to think twice and he left with Amy. They went to the arcade and Shadow allowed her to beat him till she became cocky. The two had fun and just hung out at the mall.

"Wow! It's already 9:30 ay night! Prom's tomorrow!" Amy said happily. Shadow smiled and nodded. They walked out of the mall knowing that Vicky and Silver would eventually get the hint they left.

The next day was constant talk about the prom. It really seemed to be big deal and Shadow became nervous.

"Hey Shadow!" Connie said. She was a light blue cheerleader and a friend of Amy's.

"Um hey?" Shadow said crocking his head.

"So I heard you and Amy are going together! So sweet! Planning some real lip block action huh!? Well I have to go! See ya Shadow!" She pranced away arm and arm with Steven. Her boyfriend. A really nasty black hedgehog whom Shadow avoided.

"Lip block? Does she mean….kiss." Shadow said dropping his ears.

"Hey Shadow! Ready for tonight!" Amy said jumping on him. Shadow landed on the floor with her on his chest. The two were nose to nose and a crowd seemed to have gathered. Shadow and Amy both blushed.

_Those eyes are gorgeous…._

They both thought with out realizing it. They stayed there staring at each other. The crowd began to leave when the bell rang for everyone to go home. Shadow and Amy both sat there looking at each other not even realizing it.

"Um yeah I guess I am Amy." Shadow finally said dropping his ears. Amy smiled and began to crawl off of him. They sat up facing each other.

_I could've kissed him! Darn it!_ Amy mentally slapped herself.

_Dang! Close! So close! She was right there!_ Shadow yelled at himself.

"Well come by my house when you're done getting ready!" Amy smiled.

"Hey Shadow?"

"Yeah?" He asked from the floor.

"Don't wear a tux okay." Amy smiled.

"I wasn't planning too." He shrugged.

"Good. It's not really you any ways. See ya Shadow!" Amy hugged him and ran off to find Vicky.

_Oh great. Prom. Man Amy. Why do you have to be so…perfect._ Shadow sighed and stood. He went to his locker and grabbed his backpack. He went home to get ready.

**Here it is! Cute! But cutting it real close! They were nose to nose! Oh the suspense! Bye! Reviews! Pretty Please! The name of the chapter is so deceiving isn't it. I bet you thought they would kiss huh?**


	13. Hired

Hired

Hired

Shadow went to Amy's home in his regular jeans and a black t-shirt. He kept his ears pierced and was like his normal self. Like Amy wanted it. He and Silver were sitting on Amy's sofa waiting for their dates. Shadow was crossed armed and had his eyes closed. Silver was wearing a white tux with his regular boots on. He looked calm and content.

"How can you be so calm?" Shadow asked looking at his fr5iend confused.

"No worries. I feel fine knowing that I'm going with someone I care about. Amy's cute you know." Silver said smirking. Shadow looked at him and looked away.

"So what's holding you back?" Silver asked.

"(sigh) I don't want to ruin our friendship over a dumb feeling such as love." Shadow said looking at the blank television.

"Well look at me and Vicky. We're friends and we're dating." Silver smiled and laid back against the seat.

"Yeah but what about if you break up?"

"That is something you can't think about. You need to enjoy your time together and not think about _break ups_." Silver said rolling his eyes.

**Upstairs**

"So you and Shadow huh?" Vicky said doing her hair.

"What do you mean?" Amy laughed as she was putting on blush.

"You know. So why didn't you tell me?" Vicky said looking at Amy.

"Um Vicky I have no idea what you mean." Amy said trying to hide her actual blush.

"Oh don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Vicky laughed.

"Alright girl! Let's go and party at the prom!" Vicky declared running out of the room. Amy and her both went out of the room.

"Let's meet them in style." Vicky said. She slid down the banister and landed perfectly. Silver smiled and gave her a hug. Shadow was leaning against the banister. Amy had an idea. She slid and Shadow turned in shock. She fell right into his arms. She laughed and hugged his neck. He smiled and put her down. They walked to the dance. Well Amy was in Shadow's arms out of boredom. He didn't mind at all. Vicky and Silver were pushing each other as they walked on. Shadow set Amy down when they reached the entrance. The minute the two girls walked in they gasped. The whole stadium/gym was decorated white and with many other types of colors.

"Hey guys!" Sonic said.

"Sonic?" Amy said.

"Yup. I was able to come after all. So want me to lead the way to the awesome dance ladies." Sonic said with a smile. Silver and Shadow looked at each other then back to Sonic.

"Jerk." Silver said under his breath.

"Tell me about." Shadow said rolling his eyes.

They all walked in and saw the whole area. Amy was amazed and so was Vicky. The two were led by Sonic.

"Sorry guys but my date's waiting for me. Bye." Sonic went to a white female hedgehog wearing a black dress. He hugged her from behind and began chatting with the group. Shadow and Silver were shocked to see how quickly their dates adjusted to the scene. After dancing and talking to about a hundred people they went and sat down. Yet again Silver and Vicky were at it. Amy and Shadow left them alone and sat somewhere else. Shadow yawned. He was having fun but he was tired. He looked at his watch, 9:42p.m.

The dance was over at midnight. So he figured he could stay as long as Amy wanted. Amy looked at him and smiled. He sat up and stretched. Then Amy landed on his lap. He wasn't shocked but wished he wasn't caught off guard. They watched as their friends began to dance.

Shadow and Amy danced with all types of songs. Slow and fast. Amy and him sat facing each other smiling. He looked at his watch and saw that it was close to midnight. He looked up and saw Amy with her eyes half closed.

"Amy? You tired?" Shadow asked sitting next to her. She shuck her head and yawned.

"Well just a little." She smiled. Shadow smiled and placed his arm around her. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Hey guys." Sonic said coming up to them. He looked tired. Shadow let go of May and looked directly at Sonic.

"What's with the look?" Sonic asked raising and eyebrow.

"Nothing." Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Um what ever. Want to dance Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Want to dance Amy?" Sonic asked. Amy looked at Shadow and he smiled.

"Okay Sonic." She said. Of course it was a slow song. Shadow didn't really mind. But Sonic some how was acting a bit off.

The two danced and drew closer. Nose to nose. It really irked Shadow but he kept still that is till Sonic and Amy kissed! This time she didn't pull away but wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Oh my god…….she really does…love….Sonic._

Shadow's ears dropped and growled, he looked at Sonic. He went and left without a word.

"I should've known!" He said kicking a mailbox. He was in the middle of an empty street when his ears perked up when he heard a car behind him. He also heard doors opening and closing. He turned and was met with yellow and green eyes. The whole group was nothing but a bunch of hedgehogs. Shadow saw a bat and a pocket knife in two of the male's hands.

"I'm bored. Let's have some fun why don't we!" A black an orange one said.

Shadow backed away but saw that he was surrounded.

"Oh no you don't. We weren't hired to let you go Shadow." The red one said.

"Hired?" Shadow asked looking around.

"Well yeah! Sonic says hi!" One threw a punch and the abuse began.

**Sonic! Ohhhh! Bye for now!**


	14. True feelings are out

True feelings are out

True feelings are out

Shadow beaten up badly but he still fought back no matter what they threw at him

**Dance/Prom**

"Sonic! I love Shadow! Not you!" Amy yelled they separated from the kiss and Sonic was looking at her with anger.

"Why him!?" Sonic asked crossing his arms.

"For one he's nice to me! Another he's real! Not a fake like you!" Amy said pushing him. She turned to leave but Sonic grabbed her hand. Amy swung around and punched him in the eye. He now had a trophy.

"Now back off from me faker!" Amy ran off and saw that Shadow wasn't at the table.

"He must've! Oh no! Shadow!" Amy yelled.

Sonic growled and walked up to her.

"Good luck finding him! He's probably dead by now!" Sonic said walking away.

"Dead? Shadow." Amy said. She ran off hoping to find him safe.

**Street**

Shadow was finally kicked in the gut and the air was knocked out of him. He rolled on the floor to try and pick himself up. He heard laughter and heard them walk into their car. They drove off leaving him there to die alone. He tried to get up but he was bleeding horribly. He saw nothing but blurry objects and a figure running up to him.

"Shadow! Shadow!"

He heard a familiar voice. He looked up and saw Amy.

"Amy?" He said trying to get up. He felt her hug him. She placed his head on her lap and he heard her call for help. He felt like sleeping but remembered what she told that trader Sonic.

_If you fall asleep you may never wake up._

He sighed and tried to keep his eyes open. He felt Amy stroke his quills. He looked up and saw her staring down at him. HE smiled and wiped off some of her tears. Amy took his limp hand and held it tightly.

"Shadow you promised you wouldn't leave me remember?" Amy said trying to hold back any more tears. He smiled and nodded.

"I keep my promises Ames." Shadow said smiling. Amy nodded and smiled at him. She kissed his head and waited for help to arrive.

"Shadow that kiss was a mistake." She began. She petted his head slowly to calm his breathing. He listened and kept alert.

"I don't love Sonic. He…strangely enough he said that you would be…gasp! He….did he…" Amy looked at Shadow. He nodded. She closed her eyes and this time she cried out.

"I'm sorry!" She said hugging him. His blood was dripping on her but she didn't care. Shadow felt weaker and had a strange cold feeling.

"Shadow I love you. You! Not Sonic!" Amy cried. She continued to rock him. Shadow heard it clearly.

"I-I-I Lo-lo-love you too Am-y." He said weakly. Her eyes widened and she looked at him. He smiled but the smile slowly disappeared as he began to slip away.

"No! No Shadow! Shadow come on!" Amy cried shaking him. He didn't answer.

"Shadow! Shadow no!" Amy cried. She was shaking him to wake up. She felt for a heartbeat. She laid her head on his chest and heard a very faint beating. She shuck her head and looked at him. He had his eyes closed but was breathing with difficulty.

"Shadow." Amy cried stroking his head. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her. She relaxed and hugged him. He put his arm around her waist and held onto her. She tightened her grip on him till he yelped in pain. She looked at him. He had his eyes closed and baring his teeth in pain. She held onto him as if someone would take him away from her.

"Amy….you still there?" He asked with his ears partly down.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm here. Just rest okay." She looked at the wounds and sighed. She placed her hand on a big gash that was on his side. He winced and squeezed Amy's waist tightly.

"Sorry." She said still applying pressure to it. She needed to stop the bleeding or he would die because of blood loss. She heard the ambulance and saw that it was the same paramedics who helped Tails a few months earlier.

They took the dying Shadow away with Amy sitting right next to him. She looked at the heart monitor. He was alive but only by a thread.

**Poor Shadow! Sonic you are so dead! Bye!**


	15. Finish the Job

Finish the Job

Finish the Job

Sonic was kicking back relaxing. He was sitting at the park alone.

"Darn! She was almost mine! Almost! But that Shadow had to taker her away from me! Oh I hope that trader is dying!" Sonic yelled. He sped off steamed.

**Hospital**

Amy was waiting with tears rolling from her eyes. She went to visit Tails and told him what happened even though he was in a coma. After she left a tear fell from Tails's closed eye.

"Miss Rose?" A nurse said coming up to her.

"Yes?"

"You may see him now." She smiled and went back to her desk.

Amy went through the double doors and followed the nurse's directions to his room. She followed till she found it. She looked in and saw the ebony hedgehog messing with his bandages. He didn't notice her but growled at the medical wraps and stitches. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey you." She said happily.

The ebony hedgehog looked at her confused. Amy walked in and sat on his bed. She looked at all of the stitches and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Shadow. This is all my fault." Amy sighed.

"Um do I…."

"Listen Shadow I'm really sorry but now we can be together! Now that you know I love you and you feel the same way." Amy smiled.

Shadow looked at her and crocked his head.

"You okay handsome." Amy laughed mimicking his movements.

"Yeah." He said giving her a confused stare.

"What is it Shadow?"

"How is it that you know who I am?" He asked looking at her. Amy gasped and stood from the bed.

"Who the heck are you?" Shadow asked looking at her.

"Sha-Shadow it's me! Amy!" She said holding his hand. He pulled his hand away.

"Who?" He asked again.

"Love? I love you? You! Oh this has to be some joke!"

(End of Nightmare)

"Arrrgggghhhh!" Amy woke up panting and sweating in fear. She was laying next to Shadow. He had his arms around her and breathing slowly. She realized that it was all a nightmare. She and Shadow were together and happy. It was all a bad dream. She sighed and looked at her new boyfriend. He was tired and needed a lot of rest. She looked at the heart monitor and sighed in relief. It was on track.

"Shadow? Can you hear me?" Amy whispered in his ear. He opened his eyes half way and looked at her. He smiled. Amy hugged him and closed her eyes. Shadow put both of his arms around her and went back to sleep. He had a few stitches and a long way to recovery but he had Amy near him.

"I told you I keep my promises." He said before falling into a deep sleep. Amy smiled and fell asleep next to him.

The days of being in the hospital was torture to Shadow. He wanted to get out of bed and go for a long run. He hasn't ran in forever and it annoyed him greatly. Finally he was allowed to leave. Amy took him to her home and set him on the sofa. He placed his head on the arm rest and passed out. The medicine he was taking made him sleepy. Amy smiled and sat next to him. She stroked his quills and kissed his head. She put a blanket over him and looked at her watch. It was late and she was tired. After looking at Shadow again she went upstairs to bed. After awhile Amy woke up and was surprised to see Shadow holding her close to him. She giggled and went back to sleep so is not to wake him.

**Sonic**

Sonic was running around when the gang he hired approached him.

"So…he's still alive huh? He's still ALIVE!" Sonic yelled at the gang.

"Hey! We did our best but that girl found him before we could run him over!" The orange and black one said.

"No excuses! I said finish him and that's what I expect!" Sonic yelled.

"Pay up first." The grey one said. Sonic handed them the cash.

"Half now. The rest when he's six feet under!" Sonic yelled.

"No problem. What about the girl?"

"Her as well." Sonic said running off.

"Alright boys. You heard him. Both. Six feet under." The orange and black one said.

"Wow. All of this because of Prom." One laughed.

"Guy needs some serious help." A blue one said.

"Hey this reminds me of that movie that just came out."

"Yeah you're right. Oh well. We get rid of them in two weeks." The orange and black one said.

"Why two weeks?" The blue one asked flipping his knife up into the air and catching it without a scratch. The sun was rising and it began to ascend quicker.

"Let's let them feel secure till they least expect it."

The orange and black one laughed and his gang joined in.

**Yikes! From awesome prom to a blood bath. I think I'll raze the rating for this. Bye!**


	16. Day Together

Day Together

Day Together

"Yo! Guys!"

Shadow and Amy stirred but went back to sleep. Vicky and Silver looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Come guys!" Vicky yelled. Amy picked her head up and saw them. She yawned and nudged Shadow who held her closer. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"What's up you two?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Well….you ditched us at prom…Shadow almost died and now we find you in bed. Also you were crowned king and queen of prom! Man I missed a lot haven't I?" Vicky said smirking.

"Could you keep it down? Some us are actually trying to sleep." Shadow mumbled.

"Shadow it's 1:30. In the afternoon. Get your butt up. Come on!" Vicky said trying to pull him out of bed. He sat up and crossed his arms. His bandages were still on and the wounds were healing quickly.

"Oh fine. What is it that you want to do that can't possibly wait?" Shadow said with his eyes half closed.

"Come on guys! Let's go to the mall, the movies, somewhere!" Silver said in annoyance.

"No. I just want to go back to…."

"Come on Shadow. If we go to the movies you can chill there." Amy smiled.

"Okay Ames. Let's go to the HOLD IT!" Shadow yelled scaring everyone.

"What?" Amy asked holding his hand.

Shadow's thoughts went to prom night and how he was mugged. Amy understood the minute he was silent.

"Okay Shadow. We'll stay together and we won't wonder far from each other." Amy said.

"Huh?" Silver and Vicky both said.

"Alright." He finally said getting out of the bed.

They all left Amy's home and headed for the mall. They walked into the movies and sat down. Shadow was still tired. Amy hugged him and he fell asleep holding her. She smiled and kissed his head.

After the movie they went to the food court and then did some walking around. Little did they know. The gang was following them everywhere. Shadow felt dizzy so he and Amy went to sit down. He yawned and Amy played with his quills.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Huh? Yeah I guess." He yawned again and stood up.

Amy stood and held his hand. He brought her into a hug and they went to find their friends. Amy saw Shadow wince with every other step he took. She smiled and kissed his cheek. He smiled and held her closer to him. They found Silver and Vicky doing what they did best.

"Um how about we just head home?" Amy laughed. Shadow yawned and nodded.

They reached her home and sat on her sofa. Shadow did his best to stay awake but that medication was stronger than he was. Amy smiled and knew it wasn't his fault after all. She was about to go out side when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She looked and saw Shadow. She smiled and they both sat outside. Unaware of the danger that was close by.

"I'm in on this as well you hear me." Sonic said to the gang.

"What are you going to do?" The leader obviously was the orange and black one.

"I'll be making sure that Amy is gone for good. But she gets to watch all of the excitement first hand." Sonic smiled evilly.

"So you're going to make her sit and watch her boyfriend get killed?" The blue one asked.

"Don't say boyfriend! But yeah." Sonic smiled and laughed evilly.

"Wow."

"Man you need help."

**Yeah he does! Stay away from the cute couple Sonic! All my readers want to kill you and so do I! And I'm writing this! Bye guys!**


	17. Trigger Has Been Pulled

Hey guys

**Hey guys. Um well how do I put this..um. Sorry to all of you who um thought this was a well a bad story. I'm not pointing anyone out it's just um. If you feel that this story isn't to your liking then um oh I don't know! Ugh! Look no hard feelings to anyone. I'd like to thank a reviewer for showing me how I keep skipping things around and changing the story. Thanks. You know who you are. I won't say a name because that would be kind of mean. Here's the other chapter. Enjoy.**

Trigger Has Been Pulled

Sonic was walking around and saw how horrible and evil he's become. He looked down at a splashing ocean. He ran to the shore and found the rocky cliff. He sighed and looked around.

"I really do need help." He sighed in sadness.

"I can't let this happen! This is so wrong! I'm such a jerk.! How can I be so cruel to them. They were practically made for each other. Me. I was made for…..oh man." Sonic paced and walked around the edge of the cliff. He growled and knew that all of this was going down tonight.

"No! I may hate Shadow but Amy…no! I want her happy even though it's not with me." Sonic declared. He ran off to stop the bloodshed.

Amy and Shadow were walking and holding hands. He was on full alert. Every little sound was a treat to him. Amy looked around and saw nothing but the lovely night sky.

"Shadow would you ch…."

Amy stooped talking as she heard a ar.

"Amy….Amy run. RUN!" Shadow yelled pushing her forward.

"Shadow what is…"

"It's them! Run!" He said pushing her on. Amy took his hand but he wouldn't budge.

"I'll hold them off! Go!"

"No I won't leave you!"

"Go!"

"Shadow no!"

"Amy now!"

"No!"

"AMY RUN!" Shadow yelled pushing her again. Amy ran as fast as she could.

Shadow stood his ground and growled as the familiar gang came out of the car.

"Well, well, well hello again Shadow. Nice to see you again." The black and orange one said.

"Hmp. What do you want?" Shadow asked in a fighting pose.

"Oh time to finish our job boys." A blue one said.

"So Sonic can't do his own dirty work!" A female voice said.

"It's that girl!" A grey one said.

"Amy get out of here!" Shadow yelled looking at her.

"No!" She said stomping her foot.

"Amy!" Shadow yelled. He heard a click and looked over to the black and orange one.

"Sayonara Shadow. Hope this hurts. A LOT!" The black and orange one laughed.

"Nooo!" Amy cried.

"Stop!" A male's voice came.

Another click came an the trigger was pulled.

**Short yeah I know. Oh well. Review and um see ya I guess. Don't mind the mood change I'm just kind of tired. School. Ugh! Not to mention the hateful math.**


	18. The Second Trigger But of the Heart

The Second Trigger But of the Heart

The Second Trigger But of the Heart

"Oh my god." Sonic said in shock. Shadow and the gang's jaw all dropped. Amy was on the ground bleeding from her abdomen.

"Am-Amy!" Shadow yelled running towards her.

"What have you done!?" Sonic yelled at the leader of the gang.

"Hey you said you wanted both dead so she ended up in the way. So what was I suppose to do?" The orange and black male said.

Shadow picked Amy up and looked around.

"The hospital? Next block over!" He ran off carrying his friend to safety.

"Listen Sonic make up your mind!" A blue male said.

"Ya you idiot! What is it that you want!" A grey one said.

"I……I have no idea." Sonic sighed.

"Well figure it out! Cause god I'm sick and tired of this!" A purple male said.

"Well then I have an idea." And orange one said.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"This." The leader pulled up the gun to Sonic and aimed it at his heart.

"Listen Sonic you've changed and is very dangerous to everyone around you. So to help you and everyone….." A trigger sounded. Silence.

Shadow carried Amy to the hospital hoping that she wasn't dead. He was there not to long ago. But Amy was shot. He was beaten up and cut. A nurse came up to him with a sad face. Followed by the doctor.

"Mr. Shadow?" He asked.

"Yes?" Shadow asked not looking at the humans.

"She may not make it but we will see…..."

The minute he said 'she may not make it' Shadow fell to the floor on his hands and knees.

"You may see her." The nurse said. They left him alone. Shadow stood up and was shaking like mad.

He approached Amy's room and was in shock. Amy had tons of needles and tubes in her. It scared him out of his mind.

"Amy." He said going to her bed side. Amy slowly opened her eyes and smiled. Shadow smiled too but not without a few tears. He went up to her and hugged her tightly. She smiled and closed her eyes again. She fell back asleep on Shadow. He sat on the bed with her to comfort her. He kept her head under his.

"I'm sorry." He said with tears falling non stop.

"I love you Shadow." Amy whispered.

"I love you too." He sighed. He looked at the monitors and saw that her pulse was fine but not great. She was going to be okay. Right?

Shadow sighed and closed his eyes. He sighed and listened to her breathing. It was harsh and very slow. But she was alive. He looked at her wound. He placed his hand on it and he noticed a smile on her face. She was going to be okay. As long as he was with her. He smiled and closed his eyes again. All of this happened because of prom. Amazing he thought to himself. His thoughts went back to Sonic and the gang.

"They're so dead." He said baring his teeth.

"Shadow?" A weak voice said.

"Hmmm?" He said looking at her.

"You okay?" She asked weakly. He smiled and kissed her head.

"Yeah I'm fine. Now just go to sleep. Hopefully this is just one big nightmare." He said rocking her.

"In ways I hope it is." Amy said closing her eyes.

"But then again. If this _nightmare_ hadn't occurred then we wouldn't be a couple." Amy smiled. Shadow smiled and held her close.

"Shhhh…..just relax. I'm here." He said closing his eyes. He was tired as well. Amy smiled and hugged him. She went to sleep with her boyfriend near her. Shadow kept smiling but inside he wanted to tear every single one of them apart. And by them he means Sonic and the gang.

**Hey it's been awhile since I updated. Well here it is. No flames okay. Reviews would be much appreciated and they're not hard to do. :) **


	19. No Right

No Right

No Right

Sonic was holding a gun with a smirk.

"I don't think so" He said smirking evilly. The gang backed away as they saw their leader die in front of them.

"Anymore questions or suggestions boys?" Sonic said baring his teeth.

The group backed away and kept silent. Sonic growled and put the gun away into his quills. He looked at the gang and shuck his head.

"I came to a group of murderers for something as small as heart break. Pft. I am an idiot. Now as for the rest of you……get out." Sonic growled.

The group backed away and headed for their car. Sonic looked at the male on the ground and shuck his head.

"Why am I like this?" Sonic said shaking his head in disbelief. He sped off towards the hospital.

Shadow's ear twitched at the sound of the door opening. He opened his eyes and saw Amy sleeping. He smiled but the smile soon vanished when he saw Sonic. Sonic looked at him and his ears flattened on his head.

"Hey Sha UGHH!" He was punched and kicked without mercy. Shadow saw the gun and grabbed it. He looked at Sonic and growled. The commotion was heard all over the hospital. Shadow knew it wouldn't be smart to kill Sonic in a place where they would just try to bring him back. He grabbed Sonic by the neck and opened the window. He jumped out dragging Sonic with him.

Shadow pulled him on and Sonic didn't bother to fight him off.

It started to rain as if the whole world was coming to end.

Shadow dropped Sonic into the mud and aimed the gun at his head. Sonic looked at him and frowned. Shadow bared his teeth. He held the weapon tightly and growled.

"Sonic." He said baring his teeth.

"Hey Shadow." Sonic said looking at him.

**Hospital**

Amy woke up and saw Shadow gone. She became scared that something happened to him. She looked all around and saw that the window was opened.

"Shadow? Where could've he gone?" Amy asked. She sat up but winced when she moved. She held her abdomen and looked all around. She saw that there was some type of struggle.

She got out of bed but fell to her knees out of pure weakness. She saw blue quills on the ground.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled. She knew something was wrong.

She stood up and went out to the hallway. She limped her way to the exit. She crept passed the nurses and went outside. She saw that it was raining and all she had on was a hospital gown. She looked all around and heard Shadow yelling at someone from the nearby. She ran in that direction and didn't get any closer than the nearby bushes. She saw Shadow and Sonic.

**Outside**

"You almost killed me. You were close to killing Amy. You are way out of control Sonic." Shadow said baring his teeth. Sonic bowed his head and tears fell. The rain poured on them without mercy. Shadow's fur was drenched and so was Sonic's.

"I know." Sonic said brushing the tears away.

"Oh no you don't!" Shadow yelled baring his teeth. His eye were full of murder and rage. Sonic looked up at him and his ears twitched.

He looked over and gasped. Shadow looked and frowned.

"Amy…" Sonic said looking back at Shadow.

"Amy you should be back at the hospital!" Shadow said looking back at Sonic.

"Shadow what are you doing?" She asked sounding scared.

"Killing an evil being." He said pointing the gun directly at Sonic's head. He placed the opening of the gun on Sonic's head. Sonic sighed and closed his eyes. Amy frowned and tears began to fall.

"Shadow don't." She said walking up to him. She was wet and very muddy. He bandages were dirty and her wound was probably infected. She felt sick but tried to hide it.

"Amy please get out of here." Sonic said closing his eyes again.

"No. Sonic you've been evil and very dangerous. Killing you would be my dieing wish…"

Shadow grinned and placed his finger on the trigger.

"But…..." Amy placed her hand on the gun and Shadow looked at her confused.

"That doesn't give any of us the right to take another life." Amy said looking into Shadow's eyes.

Shadow sighed but not without giving Sonic a dirty look and growling.

Sonic looked up and frowned. He stood from the mud and backed away. He kept his head bowed and didn't look at Amy or Shadow.

"Sonic….." Amy said going up to him. She gave him a forgiving hug. Sonic sighed and returned the embrace. Amy smiled but felt dizzy. She fainted in Sonic's arms. Sonic held her up and looked at Shadow. Shadow ran over to her and picked her up.

"She's……."

"Bleeding." Sonic said looking at himself. It was true. Amy was bleeding. Shadow looked and shuck his head. He headed back to the hospital with Sonic following.

**Hey why did some of you think Sonic was dead? Was it because I wrote after the trigger was pulled there was silence? Haven't you ever heard of a cliffhanger? Guess not. But thanks for reviews. Um hey "****Scourge" is it. I'm not familiar with him. Is he evil or is that how some of you portray him? I'll look him up and maybe he'll be a part of my future stories. Thanks for pointing him out ****ShadowTotallyAmy****. Um if anyone else pointed him out then thanks to you too. I'll look him up and see exactly who this person is. Reviews will be appreciated. Makes me feel good about myself and encourages me to write more. 3**


	20. Gone But Shall Return

Hello readers and hopeful Reviewers

**Hello readers and hopeful Reviewers. Well the story seems to be going smoothly with reviews. So here's # 20! Yey! **

Shadow and Sonic return to the hospital. The nurses and doctors rushed to help Amy and they take her back to surgery. Shadow was sitting in the waiting room. Sonic stayed far from him. Not because he was scared but because he caused Shadow a lot of pain.

"If she dies then you'll end up the same way." Shadow said baring his teeth with tears falling.

"Shadow listen I'm sor…."

"CAN IT!" Shadow yelled at the blue male. Sonic sighed and dropped his ears.

"I know you're not going to forgive me but…"

"Well duh! Like I'd accept your apology! You almost killed me! Amy! You! You! You have no right to live!" Shadow yells pulling out the gun again. Tears were falling freely but he still bared his fangs.

He pointed it at Sonic and his hand shuck a bit. Sonic smiled and closed his eyes.

"I won't stop you. Go ahead. I have no true right to be here either way." Sonic sighed. Shadow sniffled and he put his finger on the trigger.

"Just tell Amy that I'm so sorry for me?" Sonic asked looking at Shadow. Sonic had tears falling. They didn't realize the countless frightened people around them. They were sacred of Sonic's gun that was in Shadow's hand.

"Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! You'll live with this guilt! Killing you would be to easy! Guilt hurts more than a bullet! So be grateful that your head will not be blown off! Now leave!" Shadow yelled still holding his gun tightly.

"Shadow I….."

"LEAVE!" Shadow yelled. He put the gun away but clenched his fists.

Sonic sighed and made his way to the door.

"Wait! So…Sonic! C, come back! I-I-I-I have to tell you something!" Screamed a weak voice. It was Amy! She was holding herself up by the help of a nurse who was trying to pull her away from the double doors.

"Amy!" Both males yell in shock. Shadow ran over to her and she fell into his arms. Shadow held her up and Amy had tears falling from her eyes.

"Sonic please don't leave us." Amy said weakly.

"Amy I caused you this pain! I can't stay here!" Sonic yelled backing away. Amy stoke out her hand to try and reach him. Shadow looked over at Sonic and sighed.

Sonic went up to her and held her hand.

"I forgive you. Please don't go." Amy smiled. Sonic's ears dropped and he sighed. He kneeled a bit and looked at Amy.

"Okay. Please truly forgive me." Sonic said with tears in his eyes.

"I really do." Amy smiled. Shadow smiled and rubbed her back. She winced because she walked out of the operating room! She passed out and the doctors took her away. But she held onto Shadow tightly Sonic also. The two males looked at each other.

The nurse and doctor looked at each other.

"Come on boys. She wants you by her side." The doctor said. Shadow went ahead and followed still holding Amy's hand. Sonic was holding her other hand.

They were close to the operating room but were asked to wait in her room that she'd be staying in.

Shadow was sitting on the side of the bed and sighed. Sonic sat in the guest chair and sighed also.

A nurse came in with a sad face. Shadow's ears dropped and he closed his eyes tight and braced for the worst.

"Um this is strange." The nurse said.

"What is?" Sonic asked.

"Um. Miss Rose seems to be um…."

"What! God lady what!" Shadow yelled.

"She's going to make a full recovery!" The nurse smiled.

"Oh thank god!" Sonic sighed in relief.

"Wow! Scare me again lady! Watch out!" Shadow growled.

The nurse left and they brought a sleeping Amy into the room. Shadow smiled and hugged her. Sonic sat still.

"Come here Sonic." Shadow said not looking at the blue traitor.

Sonic hesitantly walked over to the other side of Amy's bed.

"Go ahead and talk to her. But I'm only doing this because of Amy. Not because I forgive you!" Shadow pointed at the blue male.

"I understand." Sonic smiled weakly. Shadow snorted and walked away. He closed the door slightly so he could hear what Sonic had to say to Amy.

"Amy? Amy I'm very sorry. I have been horrible. Tails is here and hurt because of me. You're here because of me. Shadow was here because of me. I don't deserve your friendship. I'm sorry." Sonic said crying now. Amy opened her eyes slightly but Sonic didn't notice.

"Listen. I'm leaving and I don't know when I'll return. But I'll come back okay. I'll come back and maybe we can talk or even hang out. But right now I can't be here. I'll see you soon Amy. I love you." Sonic kissed her head and looked out towards the window. He sighed and saw it was till raining. He smiled and opened it. He hopped out and left into the darkness. Shadow opened the door fully and smiled. He was angry with the 'I love you' but knew Sonic was very much sorry. He went over to Amy and laid down next to her. He sighed and hugged her. Amy smiled and returned the hug with all of her energy.

"I wish Sonic the best." She said nuzzling into Shadow's chest.

"Me too." Shadow sighed. Amy yawned and fell into a deep sleep.

"Man Sonic. I now forgive your mistakes. I'm sorry as well. Hope we meet again to tell you in person." Shadow sighed. He held Amy close and fell asleep.

**Sonic**

Sonic was running away. Far away top be alone for awhile. School was in the past now. Graduation was in three weeks and well he thought it wasn't worth the trip back to get a diploma.

"He stops on a hill top and looks out to the hospital. It was raining still but the white glow of the hospital was there still seen.

"I'll return. Soon. Very soon." Sonic smiled. He runs off not to be heard from for a long time.

**Almost over guys! No it's not the end. Not yet. Still a couple chaps to get down. Well hope you enjoyed it and reviews would be appreciated. Thank you!**


	21. Proposal

Hey Guys a few more chapters and the story is almost over

**Hey Guys a few more chapters and the story is almost over. No hatred if it ends to soon. Well here it is.**

Amy was well enough for graduation. It was that special day and everyone was wearing black robes and hats. Amy was having trouble but Shadow helped her with the robes. Vicky and Silver got to graduate with them since they were far from their original school!

"Welcome all to Graduation! We would like to……."

No one paid attention the principle for her speech. Shadow and Amy talked while Vicky and Silver, well they did what they do best. The principle kept talking but still no one paid attention. Then they started to give out diplomas which made everyone go silent. Silver went up to get his and when it was handed to him he jumped in the air! It was the funniest thing the class has seen. Silver landed in a split and bowed. Pure cockiness. Shadow took his and smirked to the crowd. Amy went up and screamed when she received it! She zoomed down and jumped Shadow for the bone crushing hug he was expecting.

When the ceremony was over, they all went to the gym for that special dance and party. Silver was going wild and Vicky sworn he had a little to much to drink. It made her laugh. He almost fell asleep while they were slow dancing which made Vicky kiss him just to wake him up.

Shadow and Amy were dancing and talking too. But Amy was upset that Sonic wasn't there partying with them. Shadow reassured her that he was perfectly fine. Amy sighed but smiled. After the party everyone went to Amy's to continue partying. Shadow went to sleep on the couch because he had to much fun. Amy laughed and kissed his head and returned to her guest.

**Sonic**

The male hedgehog has matured over the past few weeks. He's seen and saved many people. Soon he decided he'd be there for anyone who needs a helping hand. He was sitting on a hill top. He smiled at how Amy's home looked of partying and music. He smiled. Sonic was injured from a fight long after he left the hospital. Now he has a scar across his chest. They were claw mark scars from saving a family. He didn't mind it much. He noticed a pink female walking out of the him. He smiled as she looked up in shock.

**Amy**

"Oh my god! Sonic! Sonic it's me! Amy! Sonic!" Amy screamed out to him and waved.

She saw a slight frown but it changed to a smile. He bowed his head and turned to leave.

"Sonic wait!" Amy yelled out to him.

The male turned around and waved. He shuck his head and sped off.

"Sonic? Oh Sonic I hope we do meet again." Amy sighed. She let a few tears fall and felt arms wrap around her. She sighed and smiled.

"He'll be fine." Shadow said holding her close.

"Yeah. Hope to see him again in the future." Amy sighed. Shadow kissed her head and held her tighter.

"I know we will." He smiled. Amy smiled and sighed again. She looked at the spot where Sonic was and let tears fall again. Shadow turned her around and brushed them away.

"Listen Sonic is a smart aleck and a jerk at times but he'll be alright." Shadow smiled nuzzling his head on hers. Amy smiled and did the same.

"Hey guys come on! Silver fell asleep and we're going to put face paint on him! It's gonna rock!" Vicky laughed.

"Wow! And you're suppose to be his girlfriend?" Amy laughed while still leaning her head on Shadow's chest.

"Hey he did the same at my sleep over last week remember! So come on before he wakes up!" Vicky laughed. (one reason I'm terrified of sleepovers! lol)

"Sure!" Shadow laughed. Amy and him went inside to torture their sleeping friend.

**College Three Years**

Amy was reading in her dorm when a paper ball was thrown at her head.

"Hey who did….oh hey Shadow!" Amy laughed.

"Hey! Missed me!" Shadow said running up to her bed.

"Well duh. How was the trip?" Shadow was on a space camp trip of some kind. Which he figured could get him out of class.

"Great I guess." Shadow shrugged laying on her bed.

"You guess." Amy laughed.

"Hey you weren't there so it stunk. I missed you." Shadow said nudging her.

"Aww! Come here you!" Amy started tickling the poor male.

"Hey! Hey stop! No I hate being tickled! Hey! Help! Silver a little help!" Shadow yelled laughing his head off. Amy was on top of him not showing any mercy.

Silver walked in and his jaw dropped. He saw Amy tickling Shadow but she was literally on top of him.

"Dude think dirty and I'll…" Shadow laughed making a fist. Silver laughed and went to help his friend by tickling Amy from behind! Amy laughed and got off Shadow. She tried to fight Silver off when Vicky came to her rescue. The four friends were tickling each other with out mercy. Amy was out of breath and she fell on her bed laughing. Shadow was laughing on her bed and Vicky was on the floor laughing. Silver was too. They stopped and caught their breaths.

"Whoa! Heheh! That was fun!" Vicky laughed. Then the bell rang for next hour.

"Great. It's like high school but with more responsibility." Amy sighed standing from her bed. Shadow laughed and pulled her back down.

"And where are you going? This is your free hour." Shadow laughed.

"Yeah. But I'm bored. Hey let's go to the movies!" Amy said with excitement.

"Yeah I'm up for a movie!" Silver said hugging Vicky.

"Cool! Let's go!" Vicky said.

They head off the campus grounds and head to the movies. Amy sighed in remembrance of Sonic.

"Amy remember what I told you." Shadow smiled.

"You're right. Let's go." Amy smiled.

**Sonic**

Sonic was a full adult like the others. He's matured but his cockiness was still in tact. Tails found him and was following him all over. Tails has recovered from his coma a few years before and now was hanging with his brother.

"Hey Sonic?" Tails asked. They were relaxing on a bench in the park. Sonic's quills have gotten longer like Shadow's and Tails has grown too.

"You know that girl Cream right?" Tails blushed.

"Yeah."

"Well I um asked her to marry me. We've been dating for almost three years and well she said yes! I feel so happy!" Tails said laughing.

"Cool dude! Congrats!" Sonic smiled. Sonic's ears perked up when he heard laughter. He looked over and saw Amy with Shadow. It was a little over nine at night and the two were talking in the park. He smiled. He was glad to see them both happy. He saw Shadow kneeling on one knee and smiled.

**Shadow and Amy**

"Listen Amy I have to ask you something." Shadow smiled from the ground.

"Well say it." Amy smiled.

"Will you marry me?" Shadow said pulling out a diamond ring!

"Huh! Of corse I will!" Amy smiled. She hugged him and they both fell to the ground laughing. Shadow put the ring on her and they both scared a kiss.

"Heheh! Thank you so much!" Amy smiled hugging him. Shadow smiled and held her close to him.

**Sonic and Tails**

"You're not going to say hi?" Tails said looking at the new couple.

"Oh I will. Just when the time is right. I still feel guilty. Let's leave them alone." Sonic smiled. The two friends went off on another adventure.

**One more Chapter Guys. Sorry. Well hope this one was good. I liked it a lot! Check out Channing and Tammy Rose's New story! It's so cool!**


	22. Sonic and Sonic?

"Hehehe! Come on mama! Catch up!" A little four year old male said. He was a black hedgehog with blue stripes. He looked like his father minus the blue. He had Amy's eyes and her happy smile.

As the little boy ran off in the meadow hopping his parents would follow. He ran and closed his eyes for about three seconds when he bumped into someone's stomach.

"Oww. Oh sorry mister." The little form said from the ground. He looked up and by instinct he screams.

"Mama! Mama! Mama! Stranger! Mama! Daddy!" The young male yells.

"Whoa, whoa I won't hurt you! Calm down little guy!" The blue blur said looking at the small being on the ground. He looked up and saw someone he hasn't seen in years.

"What! What is it!" Amy yelled running up to her son. She gasped as she saw an older Sonic. His quills were much longer and he's matured greatly. But the same old smirk was there.

"So-Sonic!" Amy yelled. She hugged her old friend tightly. Sonic laughed and hugged her back. He quills have gotten longer too. They reached her waist. She was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt. She felt tugging on her shirt and looked down at her son.

"Mama? Who's this?" The young male said pointing at Sonic.

"Oh sweetie this is my old friend Sonic the hedgehog." Amy smiled.

"Wow he has my….."

The little Shadow was cut off when his father was seen walking up to them.

"What happened? I heard him yelling and I…." Shadow's jaw dropped as he saw his old rival Sonic.

"Sonic. Man long time no see." Shadow Smiled shaking hands with the blue blur.

"Yeah. Hey is this your son?" Sonic asked looking at the little life form. The boy ran and hid behind Shadow. He peaked out a bit but stayed behind his father.

"Yes." Shadow said looking at his scared child.

"Oh sweetie come on out. Uncle Sonic won't hurt you." Amy smiled.

"Uncles Sonic?" Their son said. He looked up at his father and Shadow nodded. His son came out from behind him and went up to the blue male. Sonic kneeled on one knee and looked at him.

"Hey pal. What's your name?" Sonic smiled.

"Sonic." The young boy said looking at him and tilting his head a bit.

"What?" The hero Sonic looked at his friends and then back to the boy.

"Yes Sonic. We named him after you." Amy smiled at her friend.

"Uncle Sonic? What is that?" The young male said looking at Sonic's scare on his muzzle. It happened when he was fighting Shadow back in high school.

"Oh um. Nothing. So how old are ya?" Sonic laughed.

"Four and a half." The male said with pride. Amy laughed and Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Oh big boy huh?" The hero laughed.

"Uh-huh. Daddy says I'll probably end up as strong as he is and run as fast! I want to be like him when I get bigger." Shadow's son declared.

Shadow laughed and Amy smiled. Their son walked over to them and hugged them.

"Mama?" The young male said.

"Yes?" Amy smiled.

"Why was uncle Sonic angry?" Her son said.

"Angry?" Shadow and Sonic said.

"Yeah. Look." The young male brought his parents closer to Sonic the hero. He looked fine. The old blue male thought so too.

"Um I see nothing wrong with him." Shadow said looking at his four year old.

"Hmm? No really look." The little being said.

Amy looked at Sonic and smiled.

"Sorry Sonic." Amy apologized.

"Oh no it's fine." The hero shrugged.

"But mama look. He's been hurt badly and he's got a very bad pain here." The young being said putting his small hand on his chest to indicate his heart.

"How….how are you?" The older blue male was lost for words.

"Son what are you talking about?" Shadow said sternly.

"Uncle Sonic give me your hand." The little male said.

"Uh. Okay." Sonic said giving his hand to the boy.

The little Shadow held his hand tight and sighed.

"Yup. He's sad mama." The little male said.

"How do you know?" Shadow asked.

"I feel it." Shadow's son said.

"How can you feel it?" The hero asked.

"I don't know. It's just I can. I can also tell what happens next! Watch!" The small ebony male runs into the middle of the meadow with the adults looking.

"Okay! You see this big tree?" Little Sonic said pointing to a tree.

The adults nod and kept their eyes on him.

"Okay it's going to fall in 3, 2, 1 now!" The minute he said now the tree fell over!

"Oh my god!" Shadow yelled. Amy was speechless and the older Sonic was in complete shock!

"How! How on earth!" Amy yelled running up to her son with the two males following her.

"See mama. I don't know why but I can see what will happen and I can also sense pain. Cool huh!" The little male said hugging her waist. He smiled and nuzzled his head on her. Amy smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Yes very cool." Amy laughed.

"Amazing." Sonic the hero said.

"Very." Shadow said laughing.

"Daddy it's nothing bad right?" The small being said hugging Shadow's waist. Shadow smiled and messed around his son's quills.

"Course not." He smiled.

"Well now that this little well um incident is over. How about we all head home and talk over some coffee." Amy smiled.

"Okay." The hero said.

"Coffee! Blahh!" Little Sonic said sticking his tongue out.

"Oh and juice." Amy laughed.

"Yeah!" Their son said. He looked at his father and put his arms up. Indicating he wanted to be held. Shadow laughed and picked him up. They walked home and began to talk about the past and what can possibly lay in the future.

The End

**Stayed Tune. Bonus Chapter with Tails and Cream for all those TailsXCream fans out there! Thank you for reading one of my longest fics. I'll write more that would probably end up longer. But for now I thank you all for your support and reviews. Man I sound old! Lol! Love Ya always! Darkness Wasted!**


	23. Bonus Chapter: TailsXCream

**Bonus Chapter**

Tails woke up from his coma. He sat up in bed and looked around. He saw many gifts and get well cards from friends and relatives. He sighed and was ready to head home when a cute bunny walked into his room.

"Um hello." Tails said turning in his bed to se who it was.

"Hello. How are you feeling?" The bunny asked.

"Oh fine thanks. Who are you?" Tails smiled. He thought she was cute but kept it to himself.

"Oh my name is Cream. Your's." She said smiling.

"Tails. What are you doing here?" He smiled. It was true he now had a major crush.

"Oh well I'm here visiting patients who seemed to be lonely. I thought you could use a friend to talk to." She smiled walking up to his bed.

"Sure. I can always use another friend." Tails smiled.

"Well glad to be your friend Tails." She smiled and sat on his bed. The two chatted and became close.

**Three months later**

"Hey Tails I saw the news! Some guy was found killed by a gun shot. It's so sad. But he was he's been chased for sometime now. So I'm sort of glad he was caught." Cream smiled at Tails. They were at the park together when Tails was finally strong enough to walk.

"Really? Did they found out how killed him?' Tails asked.

"No but they did say he shot a girl by the name of Amy Rose. I hope she's okay." Cream sighed.

"Amy Rose? I know her." Tails said in shock.

"Really? Oh that's so sad. Let's hope she's safe and happy." Cream smiled.

"Yeah. I really hope she and Shadow are okay. Tails sighed.

"Who's Shadow?" Cream asked.

"Oh that's Amy's boyfriend. Well I think he is. last I remember the two were major close." Tails smiled.

"You mane like us?" Cream laughed.

"No not like us. I mean very close. Shadow stayed over her house to make sure she was safe from son…someone I knew." Tails frowned. He hasn't seen Sonic at all since he awoke from the coma.

"Well who was it that you knew?" Cream asked now curious.

"I uh. Hey look ice cream!" Tails smiled. Cream smiled and ran with him to the ice cream cart.

**Two years**

"Man I'm tired." Yawned Tails. He found Sonic yesterday and was glad his pal was in one piece.

"Morning Sonic." Tails said looking at his pal. The two were up in a tree. Tails was on a low branch while Sonic was in one high up.

"Hey Tails. So you were talking about a girl earlier yesterday night. Is she cute." Sonic asked smiling.

"Is she ever!" Tails smiled. Sonic laughed and hopped out of the tree.

"So let's go and look around this place and head off on a new adventure. I'm bored of just helping cats out of trees and stuff. Let's move!" Sonic laughed speeding off. Tails spun his two tails and followed Sonic.

They were off to wherever the wind took them.

**On year later (proposal year) **

"Cream can I talk to you?" Tails said looking at his girlfriend.

"Sure Tails." She smiled. The two have matured greatly and grown closer then before. They went out to the park from Tails's house. He took her hand and brought her to the little pond. It was pretty close to noon so the sun was setting slightly. Cream stood as Tails went down on one knee.

"Cream?" He said smiling.

"Yes?" She smiled.

"Will you marry me?" He smiled pulling out a ring.

"Ehhhhhhhh!" She screamed and jumped him for a hug. He laughed and held her close to him. The two stayed there watching the sun set slowly. Tails and Cream held hands and watched it together.

Tails couldn't wait to tell Sonic.

**It's a bonus Chapter so it was really short. I shortened it by splitting things up like it's shown above. So reviews would be nice and I'll catch ya later. Darkness Wasted signing off from Prom ! The finished story! Hurray! **


End file.
